First Ever Austin and Ally Awards!
by Love The R5Family
Summary: Welcome to the first ever Austin and Ally Awards with your hosts Ross Lynch and Laura Marano! The winners of each categories are voted and up to you!
1. Welcome To The Awards!

**Welcome to the first ever Austin and Ally Awards! Hosted by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano! Please leave your answer in your reviews and wait for the next voting question!**

The famous celebrities Ross Lynch and Laura Marano climbed up to the front of the stage now exposed to thousands of fans, bright lights, flashing cameras, and news reporters. But of course, being famous and growing up with it, they were used to all of it. The fans, the interviews, all of it.

"Hey everybody!" Ross called out. "We want to welcome you to our first annual Austin and Ally Awards!"

"Before we begin, we want to thank everyone involved. That means, the writers, the directors, our castmates, our guest stars, and especially the audience and fans!" Laura said. "It means so much to us that you love our show!"

"Now, as you all know, I'm Ross Lynch, sibling of five, in a band, and the greatest actor alive!" Ross gloated. Laura elbowed her silly co-star playfully. "Okay, greatest _male _actor alive." he said less enthusiastically. The audience laughed.

"And I'm Laura Marano, little sister of Vanessa Marano, songwriter, and a better actress than Vanessa." she smiled innocently. She saw out of the corner of her eye her older sister glaring at her playfully.

"We will try to make this as interesting as we can, since we cannot improvise, we usually follow scripts. But, I will try to come up with short raps or songs once in a while." Laura said.

"And we will be playing songs from the show and from R5, my band!" Ross bragged.

"And he'll do live songs from R5 or Austin and Ally, such as Can't Get Enough Of You, A Billion Hits, The Way That You Do, and much more." Laura added.

"So yeah, Laura won't be as funny, so I'll be the one doing the hilarious stuff." the blonde smirked. Laura rolled her eyes, but a smile was plastered on her face.

"Here are the rules." the brunette started. "The votings will start as soon as you know the category and when this is over. Every category is opened for forty-eight hours. If we have a tie, or no winners, it will go one for another forty-eight hours, until we have a final winner! The winner of each category will be invited up on stage, recieve five-hundred dollars, and will receive a fabulous trophy!" she said. Then Ross picked up a two foot big trophy with the Austin and Ally logo on it.

"And, we will have some categories where the winners will be the fans." Ross added. "The fan winners will get to have a picture taken with us, and have it autographed by us, and get to spend a day with me, Laura, Raini, and Calum!" At this announcement, the fans in the audience cheered and got louder, cause be real, honestly, who _wouldn't _wanna spend a day with Ross and Laura?

"So, the first category is..._**Favourite Austin and Ally Main Character**__!_" Laura announced.

"So, most of you would probably think the first category sounds boring and lame, but do not worry. There will be plenty of fun and exciting categories to be announced!" Ross exclaimed.

"And be on the lookout for some live performances by Ross and his band!" Laura added.

"So make sure to vote for Austin!" Ross shouted. Laura pushed him out of the way playfully.

"No, vote for Ally. Or Trish. Even Dez! Just don't vote for Austin!" Laura giggled. The audience applauded as the duo came off the stage while shoving each other and arguing which character would win on their way down.

**Well, you are now free to start voting! Obviously, the category 'Favourite Austin and Ally Main Character,' the nominees you can choose from is Austin, Ally, Trish or Dez! I will check up on the votes in forty-eight hours, and by that time we will know who is the most favourited character from Austin and Ally! (Please vote in your reviews) Start voting!**


	2. Favourite Main Character

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while, because I have school-work...I HAVE TO DO A FRIGGIN SCIENCE PROJECT EVERY WEEK! If you were comfused, the capitalized letters mean I'm was **_**very **_**pissed off when I first heard this. But I'm not gonna take it out on you, so lets get to the awards!**

"We're here!" Laura said through the mic as she and Ross made her way up the stage.

"Votings for the first category has concluded, so obviously, thats why we're here to announce the winner!" he said. "By the way, I know Austin won." he said. Laura smacked him lightly.

"And how would you know that? No one would let us look at the winner." the girl said. Then they both stared at the envelope in Laura's hands that contained the winner. They were both really tempted to open it, but they didn't cause of course they didn't want to be _that _irresponsible.

"And the winner of the 'Favourite Main Character' category is..." Ross sighed.

"Laura get on with it already!"

"Hey! I'm trying out dramatic effects! Plus I'm nervous to see who actually won!" she retorted. Ross snatched the envelope.

"The winner is...Ally Dawson?" he said confused. Laura's eyes got wide and her smile was wider and she started happy dancing as the audience laughed and cheered. While Ross just stood there staring at the sheet of paper. She started jumping and bouncing around him with, "I won!" and "I told you so's!" He looked so sad. Laura felt bad.

"Aww, don't be sad Ross. Now give me my prize." she said. He turned to her. Then he tickled her stomach. She kept running from him, but then he caught her and pinned her to the ground.

"This is for winning!" he said. The audience just laughed at the teens. Then they got on after their performance. Ross had to do it for a bit while Laura drank a lot of water from losing her breath.

'Okay, the votes were: Ally Dawson: nine votes, Austin Moon: five votes, Dez: two votes, and Trish De La Rosa: one vote. Okay, I still can't believe you chose Ally over Austin you guys!" he said over dramatically. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Ross, get over it. Its not like I won five hundred dollars." she said. "Oh wait, I did! HAHA! I won! Woo hoo!"

"Well, now introducing the next category..._**FAVOURITE MINOR CHARACTER**__!_" Ross announced. Laura clapped.

"Bravo, you got to introduce the second category, are you happy?" she asked. He nodded his head like a little boy who got sackfuls of candy on Halloween.

"Okay! Your nominees are **Cassidy, Dallas, Mindy and Nelson**!" Laura said.

Then the duo walked down the stage with Ross carrying Laura's trophy, since she could not seem to carry it

**Alrightio! You saw the category, you know the nominees, so get voting! Plus, I want to send shout outs to the following:**

_**SweetieIvanna**_

_**hoping for ally moon**_

_**Dream-to-reality123**_

_**PurpleNinja98**_

_**prue**_

_**bookworm3**_

_**Rosemary**_

_**sweetmoment5**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**HelloKittyGrl**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

**So now I'm guessing since you just read that, you figured out that if you voted for the winner, you get a shout-out! So get on voting!**


	3. Favourite Minor Character

**I'm back with the results! What? You wanna know who won? Well then, luckily for you, I have the answer. You just have to read everything under this AN!**

Everyone clapped as the duo made their way up. Some teenage girls swooned and a couple even fainted as Ross winked at them. At this gesture, Laura rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty! I'm pretty sure we've gone through this millions of times, so lets get on with it!" Laura announced. Ross tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, Laur. We've talked about this. Can you please let me?" he pleaded. The audience was puzzled by this. What did the blonde actor want to do so badly that the brunette won't let him? She sighed in annoyance.

"No Ross. I know we've talked about this. I said no, they said no, the producers even said no!" she exclaimed.

"Please?" he said using his best and most perfect-looking puppy dog eyes on his co-star. **(1)** She tried to look away, but for some reason she couldn't, even if she tried. After a couple minutes, she finally broke down.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop with the eyes!" she said. The blonde just laughed. Then he turned to face the audience.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen! Fans and old people! I want you to meet, the rest of R5!" he announced as the rest of the band in said question came out. As they came out, the audiences reactions were as if you just met the your favourite celebrity: loud, squealy, and excited.

"Hey everybody! As I'm sure all of you know, I'm Riker, thats Rocky," he said pointed to a brunette boy at a guitar.

"Thats Rydel," he said, pointing his finger at the only blonde girl on stage. "And over there my dear friends, in a panda suit, is our friend Ratliff!" he said pointing to the said boy who was indeed wearing a panda suit.

"Alright Los Angeles! We are going to play a shorter version of our cover, Love Me, by Justin Bieber**(2)**, cause nowadays, everybody seems to like him so much." Rocky shouted. Then they started their familar sounds, as Ross rushed over to his spot.

_(Love Me by Justin Bieber: covered by R5)_

_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving_

_Cause you're my angel sent from above_

_Baby, you can do me no wrong_

_My money is yours, give you a little more, because I love ya, love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_And stay right here _

_I promise my dear I'll put nothing above ya, above ya._

_Oh-oh, love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna here_

_Tell me you love me_

_My heart is blind_

_I don't care_

_One minute with you and everything has disappeared_

_Everytime I hold you near_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Tell me you love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me_

They ended the normally long song as the music faded out. Of course, this just got the fans to scream and cheer louder than normal. Ross put down is rhythym guitar **(4) **and Laura walked back out on stage.

"Okay! How about we give a BIG round of applause for R5 everybody!" Laura yelled over the fans.

"Alright, now's the time you've all been waiting for. The winner for the 'Favourite Minor Character' category is..." he stopped in mid-sentence. Laura sighed.

"Ross! Get on with it! Now who's the one pausing for dramatic effect, now?" she remarked, bringing back the event from the first category. Then he started looking around.

"No, Laura. Thats not it! I can't find the envelope!" Ross said as he frantically searched everywhere from his pockets to Laura's purse. Laura started laughing.

"Very funny, Ross. Seriously, get our the evelope and tell everyone the winner." Laura said with a smile. He looked up to face her.

"I am being serious, Laura! I can't find it!" he squeaked. Her smiled was wiped off and she, Riker, Rocky, and Rydel was running around the stage looking for it. Ratliff was just sitting behind his drum set, in his panda costume. Then Rydel spotted a shiny silver material in the pouch of his panda suit. She smirked, and told Laura. Laura spotted her missing enevelope, and marched up to him.

"Ratliff, give me the envelope." she ordered in a nice, but commanding tone. He shook his head, but still had a smile plastered to his face.

"Why won't you give it?" Rocky asked. He motioned for him to come here, and he did. After he whispered something to Rocky, the said brunette pulled away. "Dude, really?" he asked. The panda bear boy nodded his head. Rocky sighed, but told Ratliff's idea to Ross and Laura. After finally getting their approval, Ratliff went up to speak.

"Hello Los Angeles! I am here to announce the winner for the second category!" Then he pulled the silver envelope out of his pouch. "And the winner is...NELSON!" he shouted. As the audience applauded, Cole Sand, the actor who portrays Nelson, came up to the stage.

"Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for voting for me, over Cassidy and Dallas and Mindy, and I want to thank my parents for always being there for me and for the fans who love me and wishes for me to keep on acting." he said. Then he got one of the security guards to haul his trophy to his parents car while he holds the money, because he's still a little kid, which means he still has school.

"Alrighty then. I hope you enjoyed our dear Ratliff for announcing this category, while I will announce the third one." Laura said. Then she bumped Ross out of her way with her hip. He bumped her back.

"Okay, the third category is..._**'FAVOURITE SONG!" **_she announced.

"Your nominees are:

**HEARD IT ON THE RADIO**

**ILLUSION**

**THE WAY THAT YOU DO**

**NOT A LOVE SONG**

"So, might as well get on to it!" Ross said. Then the duo just walked back to their limo as the curtains fell.

**Well, were you expecting that? I thought so. Don't worry, next category will be something ALL of you will love...**

**(1) Laura said that Ross would sometimes use puppy dog eyes on her, but she would never fall for it.**

**(2) I do not own Love Me or Justin Bieber**

**(3) Ross plays the rhthym guitar in the band.**

**NOW FOR THE SHOUT-OUTS TO THOSE WHO HAVE VOTED FOR NELSON!**

_**Guest (1)**_

_**nerdgirl07**_

_**Bubba**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**prue**_

_**I'mnotTophIamMelonlord**_

_**Golden Love**_

_**girlllygirlllly5**_

_**sweetmoments5**_

_**XxAddictedToWritingxX**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**Guest (2)**_

_**Gibby**_

_**percyjacksonlove**_

_**hoping for ally moon**_

_**Akazury**_

**Well, thats it for the awards for now! Might as well get on voting! :D**


	4. Favourite Season 1 Song

**Hey! I am sooooooo soooo sorry, I haven't updated. If you read High School Musical Starring Austin and Ally, you would know that I've been through school, homework, and I've been on an R5 marathon! But I am back so lets get on with this.**

The same duo appeared on stage as a remix of all the songs from their show-Austin and Ally-played in the background.

"Hi, guys! We are so so so so sorry we haven't done this in a while. If you want to blame someone, blame XxCrazyItsTruexCrazy4UxX! Its all her fault." Ross explained quickly, not wanting to lose his fans.

"So, if you haven't figured it out already, this category is for your most favourite song." Laura started.

"So we actually have no idea how these things turn out. They never let us look at the answers." Ross stated.

"So, do you really want to know the winning song?" Ross started. The crowd screamed yes.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"YES!"

"Do you really really wanna know?"

YES!"

"Do you really really really wanna know?"

"YES!"

"Do you really really reall real-"

"Okay, Ross, I'm not an expert, but I think they wanna know." Laura cut him off. Ross dropped his shoulders. Then he faced the fans.

"Didn't I warn you guys that Laura would be a party pooper?" he asked them.

"Wha- hey! I am not a party pooper! I just wanna get on with this! I don't wanna listen to that all night long!" she retorted.

"Alright, your most favourited song is-" he opened up the silver envelope. Laura decided he took too long and took the card.

"The winner is...ILLUSION!" the female host announced. Then said song started blaring in the background.

"Now, since there really is no one to give the trophy to, we will just be having the trophy as a prop on the set of Austin and Ally. So be sure to look out for that in Season 2!" Ross said, promoting the show.

"So, we have been looking around for comments on our show, and we came across a site, fanfiction. So we understand that you guys like to pair us up like Cassidy and Dallas. So, our next category is 'Favourite Pairing!'" Laura announced.

Your nominees are:

_**AUSLLY**_

_**TREZ**_

_**DELLY**_

_**TRAUSTIN**_

"So, be sure to vote for your favourite pairing!" Ross concluded as the curtains fell and the audience bursted into cheers.

**So there you have it, and again I am so sorry, but I've been on a R5 marathon, and some of the votes were tied, until a user named NoPlaceForMagic voted another for Illusion about an hour ago. Here were the votes:**

**Illusion: 11**

**Not A Love Song: 10**

**The Way That You Do: 8**

**Heard It On The Radio: 0**

**So, there were the votes, and here are the shout-outs to those who voted for Illusion!**

_**Cassie**_

_**lenabui98**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**AuRauraxxSparks**_

_**girlllygirllly5**_

_**R5elixir1D**_

_**Migini**_

_**Harmony**_

_**BackInHeaven**_

_**Amanda Chan**_

_**NoPlaceForMagic**_

**So thank you guys for voting! And be sure to vote for you favourite pairing!**


	5. Favourite Pairing

**So here I am back and updating earlier than the last chapter! (Obviously.) So, as a warning, this chapter might be boring because all of you must already know which pairing is the winning one.**

As the familiar brunette and blonde hosts appeared on stage, thats when a wave of cheers and excitement filled up the area, it was kinda obvious why, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano will be announcing the winner for Favourite Pairing! Who doesn't love a loveable pairing on their favourite TV show?

"So, obviously we are here to announce the winner of the 'Favourite Pairing' category." Ross started.

"So we have Ross' song from the show, 'Not A Love Song' playing because we all know its totally a love song!" Laura finished.

"Well no duh, Laura! I mean just because it says 'Not' A Love Song, it doesn't make it really about not a love song. Cause we all know-" Laura cut him off of _his _rambling.

"Ross, could you just announce the winner already?" Laura asked sweetly, yet annoyed.

"Okay, sure." He took out the envelope from the bottom of his shoe. Laura raised her eyebrows at this, but Ross thought of it as normal, apparently.

"The winner is...AUSLLY!" he yelled out. Of course all the Auslly shippers cheered and screamed at this announcement.

Out of all the votes, everyone voted for Auslly, so there is no second or third place winner." Laura added.

"Now as we are your hosts, we do not want to go on and on about how great we think our characters will go together, but we have also seen some others for us together." Ross said a little nervous that his fans think he and Laura will end up together.

"Thats a great idea Ross! Originally, we had nothing planned for this category since our producers didn't think of any, but then Ross brought it up! So your next category is 'Favourite Actors Pairing!'

Your nominees are:

_**ROSS + LAURA = RAURA**_

_**LAURA + CALUM = LAURUM**_

_**CALUM + RAINI = CAINI**_

_**RAINI + ROSS = RONI**_

"So know that you know your category and your nominees, start voting!" Ross ended as the curtains fell.

**I honestly had no clue what to do for the next category when an interview of Laura and Ross came to me, then BADA BING BADA BOOM, the next category was born! So honestly, everyone who voted gets a shout-out cause they all voted for AUSLLY!**

_**Rossandnialler**_

_**AuRauraxxSparks**_

_**Amanda Chan**_

_**prue**_

_**BackInHeaven**_

_**Ausllylover4ever**_

_**Bubba**_

_**Guest**_

_**SweetieIvanna**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**sweetmoment**_

_**tili99**_

_**PurpleNinja98**_

_** . . **_

_**Nick101**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**Forever Young**_

_**mariana**_

_**nerdgirl07**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**randomperson992012**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**lenabui98**_

_**Gibby**_


	6. Favourite Actor Pairing

**So I'm back and guess what!? We reached over 100 reviews! With only five categories! Imagine what it'll be like with fifteen categories! *Imagining* Did you see it too? **

As Laura and Ross made their way to the centre of the stage, R5's new song Crazy 4 U played surrounding the area as well as the chit chat and excitement for this category.

"Hello Los Angeles! Of course, you all know why we're, we've done this five times now." Ross said crankily. **(1) **Laura yawned.

"I'm so sorry about him being cranky. We were up late last night..." she trailed off. Then she shook her head to try and stay awake.

"Anyways, we're here to announce the winner of...the category 'Favourite Actor Pairing'..." she said again trailing off. She-again-shook her head awake.

"Ross..." she paused for a yawn. "Do you wanna announce the answer?" she asked. When she didn't get a response, she turned to her co-host, and found out he was sleeping on her shoulder. Now she figured out why there was so much weight on her left shoulder. She smiled.

"Never mind, I'll do it. The winner is..Raura..." she said trailing off again. The audience's loud clapping and cheering is what kept her awake.

"Okay! Our next category is a suggested one, 'Favourite Job Trish Had' Yeah, yeah, I know its a long one, but its a creative one.

Your nominees are:

_**CUPCAKE CITY**_

_**CHEESE OUTTA MY LEAGUE**_

_**POST OFFICE**_

_**MELODY DINER**_

"So there...you have it...Good night Los Annnnnn" she left off as she fell asleep on Ross' head that was resting on her shoulder. Two bodyguards carried them out as the curtains closed.

**Hey guys, I am so sorry its short, but I wrote this at two am, I was bored and couldn't sleep, but I was getting tired as I wrote this, and I have to wake up at six thirty so, this was the best I could do for now. **

**I have to give credit to randomperson992012 for her suggestion of the category, and if you haven't figured out, you are allowed to submit suggestions as well. So get voting, and I will get some sleep.**


	7. Favourite Job Trish Had

**Hey girls and guys! I'm not dead, don't worry! I've just been listening to the Austin and Ally Soundtrack NONSTOP. Yeah. Nuff said.**

As the familiar "friends" Ross Lynch and Laura and Laura Marano walked up stage-this time well rested- they made their way and brought the smile back to the audience.

"And we're back!" Ross announced.

"First off, we want to apologise for yesterday's event. We never meant to act like that, we just stayed up all night with Calum and Raini having a party for the new season of Austin and Ally." Laura explained.

"So yeah, I mean I hope it wasn't that embarassing that Laura fell asleep during the entire announcements." Ross said. Laura gasped.

"Excuse me?! _You _were the one who fell asleep. On me to be exact. Do you know how much my shoulder hurts right now?" she told him. He held up his hands in defense.

"Well I'm sorry, Laura! I must've have dreamt it!" he tried to defend. She shook her head.

"Whatever. Lets get on with this. But you are taking me to the spa with Raini when we're done with this." she said rubbing her shoulder.

"So the winner of 'Best Job Trish Had' is **Melody Diner!**" Ross shouted above the audience. As the audience was cheering, the rest of R5 came out.

"Hey everybody! We're here!" Rydel shouted. At their appearance, this only made the crowd even louder.

"Since the winner of this category is Melody Diner, we decided to play Heart Beat for you guys!" Riker announced.

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_Would you would you want it if I stood up above the crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you don't you get it I'm nothing like the other ones_

_Raise up on the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_

_I said it said it said it_

_Wouldn't let it be all or none_

_Cause I ain't no re-run, I ain't no re-run_

_I'll make you forget what you came here for_

_For goodness sake, lets make or break this heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_Would you want want want it if I opened your gate at night_

_Took you by the hand and make your heart beat at the speed of light __**(1)**_

_Could you could you take it if I treated you just right_

_You're hot as the speed of light, my heart as the speed of light_

_Juggling the consequences, losing your blue sway __**(2)**_

_Might as well go because we're already half way_

_Only on once so grow up with me babe_

_We're already half way, already half way_

_I'll make you forget what you came here for_

_For goodness sake, lets make or break this heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_No I won't leave this room without you_

_You know you're feeling like you're supposed to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go_

_So Ima take you to the top_

_And bring it down slow oh_

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_I can get your heart beat beat beat beat beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin like Hey ey ey ey._

_Ey ey, let me hear you like, ey ey ey ey ey_

_Can you do it like ey ey ey ey ey_

_Ey ey, can you do it like ey ey ey ey ey_

_Can you do it like ey ey ey ey ey_

As they finished the song, 99% of the girls were screaming, cause well, its a love song, its catchy, and the boys are all time supa cute!

"So the next category is 'Favourite Mall Store Owner!" Laura yelled trying to be louder than the R5 fans.

Your nominees are

_**Billl with 3 L's - Surf Shop**_

_**Lester Dawson (3) - Sonic Boom**_

_**Pirate Frank - Pirate Frank's Fish n Fry**_

_**Miss Suzy - Suzy's Soups**_

'SO I HOPE YOU GUYS VOTE!" Laura shouted as the guys ran from their fans to the van. **(4)**

**Okay! Since I have nothing to say right now, I'll start with the numbers!**

**(1) - This is my FAVE part of the song**

**(2) - Does anyone else knows what blue sway means?**

**(3) - I really don't know if Mr. Dawson counts since he barely works in the store.**

**(4) - That rhymed!**

**So here are the following people who voted for the Melody Diner:**

_**PurpleNinja98**_

_**LittleKitten816**_

_**hoping for ally moon**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**Gibby**_

_**Auslly4ever**_

_**The Amazing Dezmo**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**Guest (2)**_

_**Votes**_

_**Behind you**_

_**Happy Princess**_

_**Etharah93**_

_**randomperson992012**_

_**AusllyForever21**_


	8. Favourite Mall Owner

So as the hosts made their way on stage, the actors and actress who portrays Billl, Mr. Dawson, Pirate Frank, and Miss Suzy were excited to see who would win today's category.

The wierd thing is, that the hosts, Miss Marano and Mr. Lynch came up stage...in swimwear. *cough* bikini and swim trunks *cough*

Of course, being Rossies, the swarms of girls were squealing while the guys were checking out Laura. They tried to ignore the loving stares of their fans. Emphasis the word _try._

"So we're back!" Ross said trying to calm all his fans down. He knew he was hot, but not this hot!

"And you're all wondering, staring and squealing about why we're wearing these." Laura said feeling a bit uncomfortable from the stares.

"Well, since Laura couldn't come up with any good props, she decided for us to wear these." Ross explained. Laura glared at the blonde.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! I was taking the day off that day! You and Calum were the ones who came up with that idea! Raini and I just painted the background." she said referring to the ocean themed backdrop.

"Okay! It doesn't matter about who did what or who was stupid enought to do what, the point is, we should get going with the awards!" Ross said. The brunette rolled her eyes, but had a smile plastered to her face.

"Okay and the winner is...Billl with three Ls!" Laura announced. The audience clapped as the actor for Billl came up without his silly wig and without the stereotypical dumb surfer dude voice.

"I wanna thank my fans, my voters, my parents and so many other people who told me to keep my spirits up when others told me I was terrible, and when they told me I should give up my dreams. The special people out there who have been supporting me one hundred percent-" Laura cut him off.

"Um, sweetie **(1)**, could you hurry it up? We don't have all day." she said politely.

"Okay! I wanna thank the voters most of all!" he finished finally.

"So our next category is...'Favourite Episode!'" Ross announced.

"Your nominees are, any episode from the show." Laura added.

"So get on voting and vote for any of the episodes!" Ross concluded as the curtains dropped.

**(1) She meant it in a friendly manner, not a lovey dovey one.**

**So here are the following people who voted for Billl with 3 Ls:**

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**RossLynchLUVR**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**Guest**_

_**Raura4eva**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**Bubba**_

_**LittleKitten816**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**Ethara93**_

_**TheAmazingDezmo**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**Rose235b**_

_**zoomian**_

_**XxBeneathxHeavenxIsxHellxX**_

_**Gibby**_

**Oh, and before I forget, I want to change my penname, cause even though I love the song, I'm tired of my penname. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE vote on my poll or in your reviews with your answer for the category. So technically, you guys get two categories today!**

**My choices for my new FF name are:**

**-WhatEverAfter6055**

**-Evil Curses Good**

**-Disney Sparx**

**-Adorkable Vampire**

**So please please vote for your favourite episode and your favourite new FF name for me. I love them all, but I can't decide.**


	9. Favourite Episode

As the duo walked on stage, the audience could see a bunch of props around the entire stage. There was one prop from each episode of Austin and Ally, since today's category was Favourite Episode.

For Rockers and Writers, there were a bunch of the light up disco balls. Kangaroos and Chaos, they had the kangaroo actually, except he was in a leash. For Secrets and Songbooks, they had Ross turn sweaty and orange. In Zaliens and Cloud Watchers, they had Pickles up on stage. For Bloggers and Butterflies, they had Ally's guitar she was supposed to use to sing her song. In Tickets and Trashbags, Laura was wearing her trashbag dress. For Managers and Meatballs, they brought in the meatball launcher. For Club Owners and Quinceaneras, Raini was wearing her zebra stripe and pink dress. In Deejays and Demos, they had the backdrop of the beach. From World Records and Work Wreckers, they had the boxes Dallas was supposed to carry but broke. From Songwriting and Starfish, Trish's ice cream cart was there. From Soups and Stars, they stuck a bunch of star stickers around the stage. From Burglaries and Boobytraps, they had Dez's ostrich cage. From myTAB and My Pet, they brought Owen in. In Filmmaking and Fearbreaking, they stuck a bunch of umbrellas everywhere, and the claws from Dez's movie: Claws, DUN, DUN, DUN. From Diners and Daters, they put a bunch of employees in the Melody Diner uniforms. From Everglades and Allygators, they had Shiny Money's golden instruments everywhere. From Successes and Setbacks, they had the mattress used from Austin's parents' commercial. From Albums and Auditions, they had the tiger striped guitar that Austin had used to sing a special song for Ally.

"So, as you can see, we brought a little bit of something from each episode." Austin said.

"Okay, I just gotta ask this, who looks more scary, me or Ross?" Laura asked the audience.**(1) **The majority of the audience voted Ross. He groaned.

"Aw man! Now thats just not fair, Laura doesn't have to tan!" he complained. Laura giggled.

"Don't worry Ross, you'll always be handsome to me." Laura said kssing his cheek leaving a kiss mark on his tan. Laura giggled as the audience 'awwed'. Ross felt his face turn red, and was thankful that he has a fake orange tan.**(2)**

"Okay! As you can tell,we are here to announce the category for 'Most Favourited Episode!'" Laura started.

"And we have the results obviously, or else we wouldn't be here!" Ross added for no apparent reason.

"And the winner is...Albums and Auditions!" the blonde announced. The audience cheered as the show's theme song played in acoustics in the background.

"Wow, I didn't think the season finale would be _this _popular!" Laura whispered to him.

"But I did." he replied. She slapped him playfully.

"And, we also have the next category, 'Favourite Animal Episode!'" Ross said. The audience looked confused. Laura noticed.

"For those of you that are confused, this category is for the episodes with animals or pets in them."

"Your nominees are:

_**-The Kangaroo from Kangaroos and Chaos**_

_**-Pickles the Goose from Zaliens and Cloudwatchers**_

_**-The Allygator from Everglades and Allygators**_

_**-Owen the Bird from myTAB and My Pet**_

"So get right to it!" Ross shouted. Laura pulled him away from his fans before they get attached to him.

"That was so cheesy." she whispered to him before the curtains fell.

**So, I reposted this chapter since I was half asleep and forgot a lot of things. So I'll get to it!**

**The numbers:**

**(1) I actually asked a bunch of Austin and Ally fans this question, and the majority of the votes voted Austin!**

**(2) I wished this happened in the episode...**

**And now, these are the reviewers that voted for Albums and Auditions!**

_**Cassie**_

_**R5GirlyPenguin**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**XxAddictedToWritingxX**_

_**tili99**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**supersweetp**_

_**Gibby**_

_**percyjacksonlove**_

_**Guest (2)**_

**And, here are the reviewers that voted for my new FF penname: Adorkable Vampire!**

_**R5GirlyPenguin**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**Gibby**_

_**XxBeneathxHeavenxIsxHellxX**_

**So thank you people that voted, and to make me happier, vote even more!**


	10. Favourite Animal Episode

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated! Please...don't hurt me!**

As the blonde and brunette came up onstage, you could just barely hear them arguing about something. After about five minutes, they finally realized they were being watched by their fans, and shushied.

"Hey there guys!" Ross said awkwardly. Laura just ignored what just happened.

"We are here to announce the winner of the category 'Favourite Animal Episode'." she said. Ross opened up the silver envelope with the A&A logo on it.

"And the winner is... Pickles the Goose!" Ross announced. As the audience cheered, Pickles was brought out and the younger fans of the audience gasped and ran up to the froont of the stage to touch him.

"Now, as we now know, Pickles is the winner just by one vote. The Kangaroo came in second place, the Allygator came third, and Owen came last." Laura added.

"And our next category is...Favourite Future Episode!" Ross announced...again.

Your nominees are:

_**Girlfriends and Girl Friends**_

_**Campers and Complications**_

_**Big Dreams and Big Apples**_

_**Couples and Careers**_

"So get you votes going!" Laura said before she walked off stage as Ross tried to catch p to her, and continuing their previous argument.

**So are any of you guys excited for the upcoming episodes? I am excited for the nominated ones. Thats why I chose them. Girlfriends and Girl Friends will have MAJOR Auslly in it, I can feel it! Campers and Complications will bring back an old cute friend of Ally's announcing Austin's jealousy. Big Dreams and Big Apples is the Christmas special AND the crossover between A&A and JESSIE, I have the feeling Emma will be going crazy over our blonde internet sensation. And Couples and Careers may be about Auslly's relationship getting in the way of Austin's career. **

**So thats why I am super excited for these episodes!**

**The following people voted for Pickles!:**

_**XxAddictedToWritingxX**_

_**I Love Zacey (Me too!)**_

_**girlygirl2009**_

_**mochababe**_

_**Gibby**_

_**Reflections Of Twilight**_

_**jarlcarriers (Don't Look Down was pretty Rossome Sauce, and they did have a pretty looooooonng at the end!)**_

_**LittleKitten816**_

_**I'mnotTophIamMelonlord**_

_**Jaybail**_

**So those are the voters and you can be one of them by reviewing your favourite future episode!**


	11. Favourite Future Episode

As Laura walked up to the stage wearing a cute witch outfit that consisted of a mini strapless witch dress, knee high heeled boots, a broomstick, straightened hair, dark makeup, at a cute hat with a couple of silver and white bangles.

Ross however, did not look cute at all. He had this squishy fat orange pumpkin costume with elf like black shoes, and an actual pumpkin on his head.

"Hurrrrrhmmmmrhrmmmr! Hrmmmmmhrrr rrhmrg ggrrmgfmhrrggmmmrrh, hrmmh rmhrm hmrrmhmr mrh mhrmhr Hmmmrrhmrmmrrrrn!" Ross muffled through the pumpkin hat. Then Laura spoke up.

"Ross, yeah, let me do the talking. Hello everyone! As you could see, we are dressed up for Halloween! I am a witch, and Ross is a big fat sweaty, squishy thing!" she presented. You could just barely hear Ross' grrrrrrrrrr...

"And we are here to announce the winner of the category for Favourite Future Episode!" Laura continued. So as Laura was talking, Ross was just standing there, occasionally nodding, with a pumpkin on his head.

"And the winner is..._**GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS**_" Laura shouted. All the Auslly fans screamed and squealed as their favourite TV couple one the award. Of course, Laura was just blushing a deep crimson, and even though the pumpking was hiding his face, you could feel him blushing as well. He is again, glad he was wearing something that covers his face.

"W-Well, on to our next category, F-Favourite Costume from Costumes and Courages!" Laura announced.

"Your nominees are:

_**Ally's Costume: Galexis Nova**_

_**Austin's Costume: Gladiator**_

_**Dez's Costume: Austin Moon!**_

_**Trish's Costume: Cavewoman**_

_**Jimmy's Costume: Albert Einstein**_

So there are your five nominees, and get voting!" Laura said happy that her character's love life was off topic. She also lead the blonde backstage so he wouldn't crash into anything.

**I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**The following reviewers voted for Girlfriends and Girl Friends:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_** .Ninja**_

_**girlygirl2009: Uh, I am going to have to be sitting around waiting for the episode too! XD**_

_**Jaybail**_

_**DeeDeizy**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**mari**_

_**Rose235b**_

_**R5neverdies: PS: your penname, so true...**_

_**XxBeneathxHeavenxIsxHellxX**_


	12. Favourite Costume

**So I am back updating faster than I ever did! I think.**

As the crowd was chatting amongst themselves, a bunch of smoke flared out as Don't Look Down came blaring out by non other than our two hosts themselves. Then speaking of the devils, there they come right now! With Ross in his gladiator costume, and Laura in her Galexis Nova costume.

"So who looks ridiculous now?" Ross teased her, bringing back the memories of the events of the last category. Laura rolled her eyes.

"You do." was her reply.

"How? I don't have the pink itchy wig blocking the view of my gorgeous hair." Ross said pretending that he had long flowing brunette hair, similar to Laura's.

"Well at least I am not a guy wearing a skirt." she said pointing out that indeed he was wearing a skirt.

"Its a Centurian battle skirt!" he pouted. **(JESSIE)**

'Whatever, now come on we have an announcement to make." Laura said.

"Alright, as you can see, we are here to announce the most favourite costume from teh first episode of our new season on our show." Ross started.

"And the winner is...Dez's Costume as Austin Moon!" Laura announced. Then Calum ran out with his Austin Moon costume on.

"Aww gee guys. I don't know what to say. Was it because I can rock this outfit?" he asked the audience, posing randomly.

"Well, either way, it means a lot to me to get this trophy!" he gushed. Then our pink haired host stopped him.

"I am totally confused. Do you get the trophy for wearing the costume or does Ross get it for being the character?" she asked Calum.

"Of course I get it!" Ross smiled.

"Nuh-huh. I get it because I won fair and square." Calum retorted. So the two boys continued to argue over a spray painted trophy.

"Well, I'll just do the rest then." Laura smiled.

"Our next category is Best Singer!" She said.

Your nominees are:

_**Austin **_

_**Ally**_

_**Cassidy**_

_**Trish**_

"So I hope your votes are sincere!" she called out as she got some body gaurds to carry the bickering boys out as they continued to argue, and didn't realize that they left the trophy behind, until Laura went up to get it.

**So, how was the quick update? **

**The voters who voted for Dez's Costume: Austin Monica Moon!**

_**Ausllyshipper101**_

_**Lovatic4Life98**_

_**Guest **_

_** .Love**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**Etharah93**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**NicoFan-of-Apollo**_

_**Rose235b**_


	13. Best Singer

They two hosts came up in the most ridiculous costumes ever. Ross came up looking like an 80s rock star, and Laura came up looking like the stereotypical pop star diva with the gogo boots, the hat and everything. Laura's was red and Ross' was yellow. But, obviously, they were dressed for the 'Best Singer' category.

As the audience giggled and laughed, Ross playfully frowned.

"So, I bet you all are enjoying our costumes from the categories, huh?" he asked.

The response was more laughter and heads nodding.

"Well obviously we're here to announce the winner for Best Singer!" Laura said. There were fans screaming their favourite singers names and posters too!

"So, the winner is...Austin Monica Moon!" Laura clapped. Ross strolled up to the lady, and strutted his stuff.

"Thank you. Thank you ladies." he said impersonating Elvis Presley. Laura just giggled. Who wouldn't? He looked adorable!

"And our next category is...**Favourite Season 2 Minor Character!**" Ross said.

Your nominees are:

_**Mr. Conley**_

_**Trent**_

_**Meagan Simms**_

_**Kira Starr**_

"We hope you guys vote! And if you don't remember, you can't vote for two nominees. If you do, the one mentioned first will be counted as your vote." Ross said before waving at his fans.

**I am serious though, if you vote for two nominees, the one mentioned first will be counted as your vote.**

**Here are the people who voted for Austin Monica Moon!**

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**jenkins16**_

_**URxGORGEx**_

_**ma**_

_** .Ninja**_

_**NicoFan-of-Apollo**_

_**Melanie**_

_**Princess happy**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**NE**_

_**Lovatic4Life98**_

_**TheLittleStupidThingsofLife**_

_**KeelieRoutledge**_

_**Safira1050**_

_**XxBeneathxHeavenxIsxHellxX**_

_**Gibby**_

**And did anyone else see Parents and Punishments? I LOVE the acoustic version of Heartbeat! *Fangirling* And, it was totes halair when Mimi got upset when Austin complained that Monica as his middle name was punishment enough! Please vote for your favourite season 2 minor character!**


	14. Favourite Season 2 Minor Character

The background of the stage was divided into four sections. One part looked like their school, representing Mr. Conley, another area had a hip hop popish look to it, representing Trent, another section was all girly and giggles, representing Meagan, and the last was all stars, representing Kira. Then Laura and Ross walked up in cute clothes! Well, Laura did.

She was wearing neon green knee high converses, bright blue leggings, a dark jean skirt, a bright red tee, yellow sleeveless gloves, and a bright blue beanie.

Ross on the other hand, had the exact same clothing, in the exact same size. All the girls were laughing and whispering about his skirt, and even Laura had to stifle a giggle.

"So, we're here to announce the winner for Favourite Season 2 Minor Character!" Laura said.

"And its obvious who won." Ross grumbled.

"And the winner is..." Laura held out.

"Meagan Simms!" Ross growled. Everyone clapped as little ten year old Aubrey Miller came up on stage wearing what Ross and Laura were wearing.

"Aww thanks guys! It means so much to me that you liked my character! Thank you all!" she said as Ross angrily gave her the trophy.

"Don't worry Aubrey, his skirt is getting to him." Laura whispered.

"And now, the next category is..._**Favourite Parent**_**!**" Laura said.

Your nominees are:

_**Lester Dawson**_

_**Penny Dawson**_

_**Mike Moon**_

_**Mimi Moon**_

"So there you have it, vote for your favourite parents, yada yada yada." Ross said as Laura dragged him off the stage.

**The people who voted for Miss Meagan Simms!**

_**jarlcarrier**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**Girlllygirllly08**_

_**girlygirl2009**_

_**Addie**_

_**kirby109**_

_**NE**_

_**Lovatic4Life98**_

_**AusllyLoverR5**_

_**SweetieIvanna**_

_**Jaybail**_

_**Ausllyshipper101**_

_**DreamingJamie**_

_**jenkins16**_

_**Melanie**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**dreamline5710**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**Guest**_

_**Gibby**_

_**Princess Happy**_

**So please vote for your favourite parent! (Mine is honestly Penny Dawson! I will be saying who I vote for from now on, though it won't be counted.)**


	15. Favourite Parent

The stage was split into two, one side was red, with the name DAWSON, big and yellow, representing the Dawsons. The other side was yellow, with the name MOON, bright and red, representing the Moons. There was a big black line of paint seperating the stage, where Ross and Laura came out on their specific sides, Ross in red, and Laura in yellow.

"Alright! We are here to announce the winner, for Favourite parent!" Ross announced.

"Voting from Mrs. Moon, to Mr. Dawson!" Laura added.

"Either way, I'm pretty sure one of the Moons would win." Ross added cockily.

"What makes you so sure?" Laura retorted.

"Because! They're are the parents of superstar Austin Moon!" he replied smugly.

"Austin _Monica _Moon." the brunette muttered. Ross glared at her.

"Well, Ally's parents don't do anything!"

"Ally's dad owns a music store, and her mom is in Africa studying gorillas! Austin's parents own a "Mattress Kingdom!" Laura shot back.

"Alright, alright, you have me there. It would be cool to go to Africa." the blonde agreed.

"Wouldn't it?"

"Bestie?" Ross offered.

"Bestie!" Laura said pulling him in a hug, meeting him on the black line. Ross blushed, but hugged the petite girl anyways.

"Anywho, the winner is...Penny Dawson!" Ross shouted. Everyone cheered as Julia Campbell appeared onstage.

"Thank you guys for picking Mrs. Penny Dawson as your favourite parent! It just makes me happy that you like my acting! And I read some of the votes. You guys think I ship Auslly? **(1)** Well, I do!" she said, making a certain brunette and blonde blush, awkwardly stepping away from one another.

"Well thank you Julia for coming down to recieve this award." Ross said giving her the trophy. She gave a warm smile, accepted the trophy, and descended from the stage.

"And, now our next category was suggested by Ausllyshipper101, and you next category is..._**Lease Favourite Song!**_" Laura said.

"So, your nominees are any of the songs sung on Austin and Ally, not that any song is bad! But, vote for your least favourite." Ross added.

**So, yeah, I give credit for the category to Ausllyshipper101!**

**And the people who voted for Penny Dawson:**

**JEMILYLOVER1234**

**SweetieIvanna**

**Awesomesauce325**

**nicolive**

**Guest**

** . . **

**Reflections of Twilight**

**Ausllyluvr**

**Loukaia**

**Lovatic4Life98**

**Princess Happy**

**Melanie**

**WarriorCats51**

**Jaybail**

**XxBeneathxHeavenxIsxHellxX**

**foreverflora16 (It feels so awesome to know another Winx Club fanatic and a fantabulous writer is a reviewer for my A&A Awards fanfic! Please update Phenomenon soon! :D)**


	16. Least Favourite Song

**As a warning, I have MANY things to mention at the bottom.**

A remix of ALL the songs came up as a brunette and blonde came up.

"So, as you can tell from the songs, this is a category for the LEAST favourite song." Laura said.

"But, all of the songs are good! Since they are written by me. Except for one." Ross said.

"And that one, happens to be the winner." Laura said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Youngies and oldies! The winner is...Break Down The Walls!" Ross announced. Everyone awkwardly clapped as the old song came up on the speakers.

"And, since we haven't done this in a LOOOONNNNG time, I'll be singing Break Down The Walls!" Ross added.

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Yeah, if you never take the shock_

_You're never gonna win_

_So turn it all around, and_

_Break down the walls! Woah!_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls Woah!_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance_

_Make a stand_

_And break, break, break, break down the walls_

_B-b-b-break down the walls. Yeah!_

_Change, you can fight it inside_

_Think you don't have the strength that it takes_

_Oh and truth_

_You can twist it, resist it_

_Or finally look it straight in the face_

_Cause if you never take a shot_

_You're never gonna win so_

_Find a way somehow_

_To break down the walls. Woah!_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall._

_Break down the walls! Woah!_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance_

_Make a stand_

_And break, break, break, break down the walls_

_Go on and watch them tumble down_

_Feel all the doubt just crumble now_

_And let the light come pouring in!_

_Just break down the walls. Woah!_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls! Woah!_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can _

_Take a chance_

_Make a stand_

_And break, break, break, break down the walls_

_Woah! Break down the walls_

_Woah! Break down the walls_

_Woah!_

_Come on and take a chance_

_Make a stand_

_And break, break, break, break down the walls_

"Your next category is also a submission from Ausllyshipper101, **Least Favourite Episode**!" Laura said.

"So, like the last category, your nominees are any episode from Austin and Ally, even the ones from Season 2! But, I have to say, I love all the episodes in Season 2!" Ross said. Laura rolled her eyes. She seems to be doing that a lot.

"So be sure to read what Adorkable Vampire has in store for you at the Author's Note and vote for your least favourite episode." Laura said as Ross dragged her out.

**So, first off, here are the voters who voted for Break Down The Walls:**

_**HelloKittyR5**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**NicoFan-of-Apollo**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

**And here are MY votes for my categories:**

**1. Austin**

**2. Cassidy**

**3. The Way That You Do**

**4. AUSLLY**

**5. RAURA**

**6. Cupcake City**

**7. Miss Suzy**

**8. Magazines and Made Up Stuff**

**9. Pickles**

**10. Campers and Complications**

**11. Austin Costume: Gladiator**

**12. Ally**

**13. Meagan Simms**

**14. Penny Dawson**

**15. Break Down The Walls**

**16. Deejays and Demos**

**Has anyone else seen the commercial for Big Dreams and Big Apples? I LOVE it! I hope Jessie doesn't make a move on Austin. She already has Tony. I don't care about Emma's fangirling because she's like thirteen. And, I am PRETTY sure that Can You Feel It will be the song that Austin sings on New Year's Eve in Times Square! I can't wait! I mean, there might be some Auslly, you never know...**

**And, if anyone remembers from Category 6, I said when we reached 100 reviews and imagined what it'll be like in Category 15? Well, we reached 390 reviews! Ten more and we'll get 400! So vote for your least favourite episode!**


	17. Least Favourite Episode

Laura and Ross walked up to the stage as happy as they can be. Its almost Laura's birthday, and she's gonna be seventeen! Why shouldn't she be happy?

"So hey guys! We last left off at the 'Least Favourite Episode' category, and we're here to announce it!" Ross said.

"So our winner is..._**World Records and Work Wreckers**__!_" Laura said.

"It was so hard to tally up the scores since there were many episodes that people voted for, but we got it!" Ross said.

"So, this category is a request from **XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**, for _**Cutest Auslly Moment!**_**"** Laura announced.

"So, for this category, the nominees are any of the Auslly moments you saw on the show." Ross finished.

"And before we forget, I think its time to say its almost Laura's birthday! So wish her a happy birthday on Twitter, and hope she doesn't brag about being older than me by a month!" Ross smiled as the audience clapped. Laura turned to face him.

"Why should I brag about it? You're just gonna brag about you being like a foot taller than me even though I'm older." she retorted.

"Hey, be happy that I'm giving you a birthday shoutout to our adoring fans." Ross shot back.

"Oh yeah, thank you Ross." she said as she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. The crowd awwwed and you could see some phones being pulled out. After the little moment, his face was bright red, but Laura didn't seem to notice.

"So vote for your favourite Auslly moment, tune in to find out the next category, and don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on Twitter!" Laura said as she walked out, with Ross- still blushing, I might add- following behind her.

**So there's that, and I seriously wish her a happy birthday. She deserves it. And I've always wondered why Laura's just a bit older than him, but Ross is like a foot taller. Growth spurt, I guess?**

**So here are the voters for World Records and Work Wreckers:**

_**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**_

_**Melanie**_

_**Etharah93**_

**And a shoutout to **XxForeverDisneyGirlxX **for suggesting the category for 'Cutest Auslly Moment' since there are so many! I would say that my favourite Auslly moment is in Albums and Auditions, when Austin dedicated and sang the acoustic version of Can't Do It Without You to Ally. It was so sweet, and I cried! So vote for your favourite, there's when Austin tried to help her with her stage fright, sang the Butterfly Song for her, when he danced with her at Trish's quinceanera (which is my second :)) and SO much more, so vote for your favourite! :)**


	18. Cutest Auslly Moment

Everyone was buzzing about with excitement. But MUCH more than usual, I mean, for this category, Laura and Ross ha it being held on the bridge from where they bungee jumped off in Magazines and Made Up Stuff. They were all up on the bridge, with photographers and paparazzi down in little boats in the river. As Ross and Laura made their way up to the bridge, the fans screamed even more since now they are WAY closer to him because usually they were up on stage. Ross even lost his jacket on his way up! But then again, it was night time and he could barely see anything if it wasn't for sillouettes, lights and cameras.

As Ross shook himself clear of a mild headache, Laura was safe and sound like a little girl on Christmas Eve.

"Hi everyone! I know this is not our usual place, but because of this category's winner, Ross and I thought it would be cool if we could announce the winner for this category on the bridge they jumped from." Laura explained.

"So, we last left you on the category for "Cutest Auslly Moment.""Laura said.

"And here's the winner." Ross finished as a white board came out with a projector playing the winning moment.

_"Okay, this is bad. Really, really bad!" Ally said starting to freak out._

_"Totally bad!" Trish, Dez, and Austin agreed._

_"I can't believe our parents signed permission slips for this." Dez said holding up his permission slip. Then one of the employee's from Bengy's Bungee took it away from his and Dez started freaking out._

_"I'm gonna go down to the ground so I can snap pics of the jump." Meagan smiled. Then she looked off the bridge._

_"Wow. Thats way far down. You guys are krazy." She clapped her hands. "With a K!" Then she snapped a pic of Austin as the ten year old reporter went down to the ground. Then the European supermodel came and waved at Austin._

_"Whats she doing here?" Austin asked his manager._

_"Do you know how hard it is to fire someone that doesn't speak English?" she answered. Then Trish turned to the supermodel. "You're fired!" she yelled._

_"Austin Moon my boyfriend!" the model giggled before walking to the sides._

_"I don't know if I could go through with this." Ally said worriedly. Austin held out his hand._

_"Hold my hand, we'll jump together." he said looking her in the eyes. She smiled at his kindness, and took his hand. She looked at the river again._

_"Give me a second to think about it." she said worried again. He nodded._

_"Take all the time you need." he said with a sweet smile. Then his real girlfriend Brooke stomped over._

_"Austin! Why didn't you tell me you had a supermodel girlfriend?!" she said angrily referring to the European supermodel._

_"Times up! Lets jump!" he said worriedly and excitingly while they flipped over and bungee jumped into the river._

_"This is the coolest thing ever!" Ally said while still bouncing._

_"Cool with a K!" Austin added following her._

All the Auslly shippers out there awwed and quietly teared up at the sweet moment.

"So, if it wasn't obvious, the winner for best moment was apparently our touching talk up on this bridge." Laura said.

"And our next category is **Favourite Personality**!" Ross announced.

Your nominees are:

**Ally's Personality: Shy, Adorkable and Quiet**

**Austin's Personality: Flirty, charming, and down right SWEET!**

**Dez's Personality: Wierd, unpredictable, not the brightest crayon in the box**

**Trish's Personality: A bit mean and sarcastic**

"So vote for your favourite personality!" Laura finished as they squeezed through the fans.

**So the next category is Favourite Personality, and if you didn't know what that is then look at the nominees. And have any of you seen the commercials for Austin**_**&Jessie**_**&Ally?! I was so pissed off when I saw they were singing a duet, because that should be Ally! And when they were SOOOO close at the end of the clip singing it I was like "Ross Lynch do NOT get any closer!" And then I was like, how is Ally reacting to all of this? I mean, I would've been fine with Emma doing that since she's like thirteen! But then I realized that they probably wouldn't date because Jessie has Tony, and Austin has Brooke, (Even I'm okay with THAT!) and Jessie is 19, while Austin is almost 17, and Jessie's in New York, while Austin's in Miami, but if the Ross' (I LOVE their last name!) Come and move to Miami I will ba-reak my TV. Soooooooooooooooooooo...thats the end of my ranting, so go on down to the comments to vote for your favourite personality! *cracking my knuckles as I see the Austin&**_**Jessie**_**&Ally commercial***


	19. Favourite Personality

Everything was surrounded or covered in instruments. Ross came out smiling and waving out to everyone, but realized his cohost wasn't with him. He pulled her out while she struggled against him. Laura, dyed her hair blonde and was wearing Ross' clothes. Ross had this idea for the winner.

"Cheer up LaurLaur! You make a great blonde!" Ross comforted.

"I don't care about that!" she snapped. "I am wearing, YOUR clothes!" she finished.

"Well you look adorable!" he said nudging her a bit. She blushed and her eyes went wide.

"Lets just get on with this, being a blonde kinda freaks me out." she muttered.

"Alright! We last left you with the category "Favourite Personality!" the brunette, well, blonde said.

"And you could've voted for Austin's, Ally's, Trish's, or Dez's personality!" Ross said.

"But most of you voted for...Austin's Personality!" Laura clapped. Ross took the trophy from her and bowed. Way too many times.

"Thanks, I do try my best, I mean, not trying to brag or anything, but Austin does have a great personality! Its an exact replica of min-" Laura cut off the male host.

"Ross sweetie, you do realize the writers made up Austin's personality? And that you are just an actor portraying the character?" she told him. He just smirked.

"And you do realize that you called me sweetie?" he retorted. Laura blushed.

"And do you realize that you're cute when you blush?"

"And do you realize that you look adorable in my clothes?"

"And do you realize that you make a horrible blonde?" Laura looked up and glared at him and the last question, a rosy tint still covering her cheeks.

"Yes, I do realize I'm a horrible blonde!" she snapped. "Lets just get on with this before a blonde host is about to be murdered, and its not gonna be me." she muttered

"Our next category is...**Best Ally Outfit**!" Ross said.

"For those who don't know what it means, it means the best outfit Ally has worn throughout the show. Personally, I like the one's from Season 2 the most." Laura explained.

"So vote for your favourite Ally outfit, why we get Laura back to a brunette." Ross joked. Laura punched him in the chest. For reals.

"Ow!" he shrieked.

"Lets go." she muttered. To the fans she said, "Get voting!"

**So there's this category, and to be honest, I came up with it in about fifteen minutes. So yeah. My favourite Ally outfit, was the one she wore at the end of Backups and Breakups, when she said it would probably take forever for Trish to get over Trent. A blue polka dotted top with pink skinny jeans and wedges.**

**People Who Voted for Austin's Personality:**

_**JEMILYLOVER1234**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**URxGORGEx**_

_**semcneil69**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**arianapa1216**_

_**nicolive:I KNEW I threw a pillow at my TV! XD**_

_**dreamline5710**_

_**TwilightLuver01**_

_**Rose235b**_

_**NicoFan-of-Apollo**_

_**Etharah93: He isn't any ordianry rockstar...HE'S AUSTIN MONICA MOON!**_

_**jarlcarriers: Me confuzzled too.**_

_**DreamingJamie**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**I Love Zacey**_

_**Guest (6): Ok, yeah, that DEFINITELY made me feel better, Jessie's 19, Austin's 15, and all her boyfriends have to be at least 18! Totally made my day. :)**_

**Did anyone realized we also reached over 500 votes? I did! A lot o people voted for Mr. Moon, I wonder how many people will vote for Ally's outfits...Well, we'll only find out if you vote in your answer in the review box**_**!**_


	20. Cutest Ally Outfit

**WARNING: **_**VERY **_**BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT WON'T BE THAT FAR DOWN.**

Ross came out all by himself without Laura. Don't worry reporters, photographers, interviewers, etc. She's backstage.

"Hey people! We last left you off at 'Cutest Ally Outfit', so we have Laura waiting backstage, ready to make her entrance to show off the cutest Ally outfit!" Ross said.

"As a brunette this time! Although she made a really cute blonde." he added.

"Our winner is...the outfit from the ending to Backups and Breakups! An Egyptian Blue polka dotted top with Cupid Pink skinny jeans paired up with some really cute wedges!" Ross announced as Laura walked in wearing the described outfit.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for voting for this outfit, its super cute! We also had some votes for outfits in Season 1! Thats an example saying you could've voted for any outfit Ally has worn throughout the show." Laura explained.

"Now, we have another fashion category: _**Cutest Austin Outfit**__!_" Ross said.

"Now, this will be tough, since every outfit Ross has worn looked cute." Laura smirked as Ross' face turned red as he smiled sheepishly. Geez, the things Laura does to him!

"So vote for your favourite Austin outfit, as we see you next time!" Laura smiled as she dragged Ross out.

**So, first things first, the voters who voted for Ally's Outfit:**

_**Lovatic4Life98**_

_**Ausllyluvr**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**lenabui98**_

_**Etharah93**_

_**And ME! (JK)**_

**Next, did anyone else see the crossover?! I was so relieved when Austin and Jessie didn't have anything romantic in between them. Seriously, I would've freaked. And the entire hour it was on, it seemed like Ally NEVER liked Jessie! Has anyone else noticed that!? Well, I am currently figuring out the lyrics to Face To Face, even if Jessie sang that, and I'm not a big fan of her singing, but its a catchy song. Speaking of which, before the crossover aired, I was WAY beyond pissed at Jessie, so I accidently started dissing her because, well, I was MAD, and when I said she was a bad songwriter, after the crossover, it implied that Austin and Ally think she's a horrible songwriter! Great mind think alike!**

**Other stuff: I really don't know if my brother likes Ross Lynch as a person or not. He was mad at Austin for flirting a bit with Jessie, but when I said if you laid on Ross, he would be comfortable, he said it would make my brother uncomfortable. So yeah.**

**Other other stuff: I am also currently making my Wish List for Santa! Yep, I STILL believe in Santa and I am PAH-ROUD! :)**

**So vote for your favourite Austin outfit! Til next time!**


	21. Cutest Austin Outfit

Laura walked out wearing the winning outfit from the last category, Cutest Ally Outfit. Her polka dotted Egyptian blue top with Cupid pink skinny jeans with her wedges, again like the last category, she came up without her cohost.

"Welcome back everybody! As you can see, I am wearing the winning outfit from Cutest Ally Outfit category. And we have the winning outfit for our most recent category, Cutest Austin Outfit." Laura began.

"And our winning outfit for Austin Monica Moon is..." she trailed off as she opened the silver and golden envelope. "Austin's gladiator costume from Costumes and Courage!" she announced as Ross came in wearing said outfit. And his skirt.

"Wow. This is the second time I'm wearing this. Is it that popular?" he joked. "I might as well wear it everywhere!"

"If you do, can you please not wear the skirt on set?" Laura asked innocently. Ross glared at her playfully.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm rocking the skirt!" he exclaimed doing the hula making Laura laugh uncontrollably. After her laughter calmed down, they continued on to the show.

"Since we had Ally and Austin's fashion category, up next is Dez's! From his shirts to the suspenders he never puts on right, vote for your favourite outfit Dez has worn!" Ross said, still swaying his hips a bit.

**Alright, I gotta say, that my favourite Austin outfit had to be the one he worn in the beginning of Costumes and Courage. It was so KA-UTE with a K! On the other hand, I really don't like Dez's choice of clothes so much, but if I had to, I would pick the business suit he wore in Crybabies and Cologne. It was the only outfit to make him look normal!**

**The voters that voted for the gladiator outfit:**

_**Laughing Raindrops**_

_**Gavroche T**_

_**I Love Zacey**_

**Other stuff: A reply to one of my reviewers: Nicolive! The Face To Face music video was VERY flirty, and note representing Auslly. The episode barely had Ally in it, so I am VERY upset with our writers right now. On the other hand, I bet your Auslly jacket is supa cute!**

**Other stuff: I AM SO FLIPPIN HAPPY! R5 IS COMING TO FLORIDA ON DECEMBER 21ST AND I GOT VIP TICKETS THANKS TO MY DADDY! EEEEEEEEK! **

**Other than that, please vote for your favourite Dez outfit!**


	22. Cutest Dez Outfit

**Hey guys. Once you're done reading this category, read the Author's Note at the bottom, and there I'll explain why I haven't updated in a while.**

Laura walked out in her winning outfit, and Ross came out wearing his winning outfit, the gladiator costume.

"Hey everyone! As you can see, Ross and I are wearing our winning outfits from our fashion categories."

"And we are here to present to you Dez's er- would you call it cutest?" he asked Laura. She shrugged, but nodded yes.

"And the winning outfit for Cutest Dez Outfit-" he pauses once again to take out the card in the envelope.

As Calum walks out into the eyes of the audience, the audience gasps, as they expected to see a goofy outfit, but instead are welcomed with Calum in a suit and tie.

"And this is the winning outfit!" Calum smiled, doing a little spin.

"Alright, and since we have done Ally's, Austin's, and Dez's fashioin category, last but not least we have Cutest Trish Outfit!" Ross presented.

"From her odd job uniforms, to her bright and bold outfits, choose your favourite outfit that Trish has worn!" Laura smiled. Then Calum and Ross lifted her by the arms and dragged her away.

**Voters who voted for the suit:**

**MusicBree234**

**Princess Happy**

** .Ninja**

**Now, the reason why I haven't updated in a while is because while I was raging on about Robby (Ross + Debby) or Aussie whatever you wanna call them, I started thinking about when Debby was on the Suite Life On Deck, so I started watching all the episodes of the Suite Life series, and when I finally got to the end, I cried, because I miss them, I mean come on Dylan and Cole are adorable! The Suite Life series was like half my childhood, I grew up with them. Now that I realize that its over, I realize that every TV show has to end at some point. So then I started thinking about Austin and Ally. Will they only do 3 seasons and then quit? Or will they end up doing 6 or 7 seasons like iCarly? Either way, if I say it had to end, I would probably want it to be for Austin and Dez leaving Ally and Trish to go on a year long tour. I would cry, and I would love it. And as for my Suite Life childhood, I hear that they are planning to do another Suite Life series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: On Campus! I really hope they do it, cause I've been thinking about this for a while, and I don't like being sad. **

**On a another note, vote for your Cutest Trish Outfit! :)**


	23. Cutest Trish Outfit

**I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKK! I WENT TO AN R5 CONCERT, AND THEY WERE AMAZING! AND AT THE SIGNINGS, THEY WERE SO SWEET AND NICE! (And they let me hug 'em. 3)**

Ross came up in his winning outfit, the gladiator costume. Laura came out in her winning outfit, blue polka-dotted top with pink skinny jeans. And Calum came out wearing his winning outfit, his sticky suit.

"Alright, welcome back to the Austin and Ally Awards!" Ross announced. As Laura was going to say her line, Calum beat her to it.

"We last left you off at Cutest Trish Outfit," he said, taking the microphone from the brunette. She just dropped her hands as if to give up, letting him substitute her for this category.

"And the winning outfit is..." he trails off as Ross opens the silver envelope.

"Trish's ruffled zebra striped and hot pink quincenera outfit!" Ross announced as Raini came out behind the curtains and strutted her stuff making tons of silly poses.

"Our next category was a request from **songwriter16** for Funniest Moment in Season 1!" Ross announced, reading the card correctly. By now Laura had gotten her microphone back from Calum.

"And today, we have a simple contest requested by Ross. Its very simple and easy. The first two voters that can correctly name all of R5 including Ryland's middle names, will be our two guest hosts for our next category. So vote now for your funniest moment in season 1!" Laura concluded.

**Voters who voted for Trish's quinceanera dress:**

_**Identy Unknown**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Loukaia**_

_**Laughing Raindrops**_

_**Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl**_

_**Princess Happy**_

_**girlygirl2009**_

_**ZigZag5747**_

_**jenkins16**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**URxGORGEx**_

_**Rose235b**_

_**MusicBree234**_

_**Random cow**_

**Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl: I have submitted my contest entry for your contest. **

**xXChiweeniLoverXx: I know what you mean. ;)**

**Special thanks to **songwriter16 **for the category suggestion for Funniest Moment!**

**And what Laura mentioned is true. It is simple. The first two reviewers that can guess R5 (including Ryland) middle names, will get to guest host the next category. And since when I figure out the two winners I don't wanna go interrogate them since I am lazy, when you are telling me the middle names, tell me your real name, your real age, your description, your personality, and what you would wear. **

**So I request two things:**

**(1) Your vote for your funniest moment in Season 1.**

**(2-optional) Your guess on R5's middle names and your name, age, description, personality, what you would wear to an awards. I already know their middle names so it wouldn't be a problem for me.**

**So, vote and guess!**


	24. Funniest Moment In Season 1

Laura and Ross walked out wearing black and white like for a special event.

"Alright! You entered, you guessed, but only two of you won." Ross started.

"And our winners, ladies and gentlemen, clap your hands and welcome MidnightInParis21 and WarriorCats51!" Laura shouted as two blonde girls walked out. They were about 11 and 13 years old.

"Hi! I'm WarriorCats51! But my name is Hailey Rae, and I'm so excited to be here!" Hailey gushed.

"And I'm MidnightInParis21, or Jaymee. My first awards show! And as a co-host!" Jaymee said excitedly.

"Alright, last category Ross and Laura left you off at the Funniest Moment in Season 1 category, and a lot of you voted on a lot of different funny moments, but we only have won winning moment." Hailey said, before she and Jaymee moved to the side and a projector and a screen appeared.

_"Okay! Enough questions, I just wanna hear you two perform." Miami Mack said, obviously annoyed with Trish. Ally hears this._

_"Dez! Hurry, they're about to perform!" Ally said, trying to rush Dez a bit faster. Dez toyed with it a bit._

_"Fix it! You're all set!"_

_"Perfect. Just in time!" Ally sighed, relieved._

_Ally sticks her head out of the tent and gives them the thumbs up, telling them she's ready, but Austin being completely oblivious, only Trish sees the signal. Trish taps on Austin._

_"Ally's ready to sing." Trish whispered/yelled excitedly._

_"Great! Cause we're waiting for you to sing." Miami Mack said, still annoyed with Trish._

_"Lets just do the song." Austin said, Dez hears this, and since he was still under the spell Trish had set up for him, he started jerking around thinking he had a mouse in his pants. Ally stared at him and sighed._

_"Not again!" Austin started strumming his guitar and Ally started to sing while Trish started mouthing the lyrics._

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_Ally looks over at Dez freaking out and he knocks down the radio._

_"Dez! You lost the channel!" The brunette yelled, going over to the machine trying to find the right channel. She changed it and switched to some opera music. She switched it again, this time to a traffic channel. Outside, Trish started mouthing the words the monotone lady was saying._

_"A huge pile up on highway 5 has caused two lanes to close. Expect slow traffic all the way from North Miami to Key West, also exits 3D through 70 are closed temporarily. Until the Department of Fowl Collection can safely return all 493 chickens-"_

_Ally changed the channel once more until a Spanish disco song started to play. it seemed like Trish knew the song, as it seems she is mouthing the words correctly, while Austin seemed to know the song as well, as he is playing the correct chords. _

_Ally changed the channel and the opera music began to settle in again. The tent Dez and Ally were in started to shake due to Dez's freaking out. As the tent collapsed and Dez and Ally scurried off somewhere, Trish finished the song grand finale style. After a few awkward minutes, Austin played a few chords to the Spanish disco song and raised his arms up._

_"Thank you Miami!" he yelled before he and Trish bolted off after Ally and Dez._

"And there is your winning funniest Season 1 moment!" Jaymee announced as the screen faded away.

"Your next category is obviously going to be Funniest Moment in Season 2!" Hailey said.

"You could even vote for funny moments from Austin and Jessie and Ally!" Jaymee added.

"So vote now for your funniest moment from Season 2!" Both blondes said before walking back out.

**So first off, congrats to the winners WarriorCats51 and MidnightInParis21!**

**The voters who voted for Funniest Moment:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**MidnightInParis21**_

_**starkiller2**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Guest (2)**_

**XxForeverDisneyGirlxX- You forgot Ratliff.**

**Princess Happy- You didn't tell me your name, age, and all of the other things.**

**DreamingJamie- I will use that. :)**

**dreamline5710- You forgot your name, age, and all of the other things.**

**starkiller2- You were too late. Sorry. :)**

**jarlcarrier- Ratliff does have a middle name.**

**MusicBree234- You were too late. Sorry. :)**

**xXChiweeniLoverXx- Sorry! But you still tried! XD**

**Awesomesauce325-You were too late. Sorry. :)**

**Tiggy2000- You forgot all the other info.**

**Just for future reference, if I have an application like for this contest, you have to fill everything out and that'll be counted. :)**

**Answers:**

**Ross Shor Lynch**

**Riker Anthony Lynch**

**Rocky Mark Lynch**

**Ellington Lee Ratliff**

**Rydel Mary Lynch**

**Ryland Michael Lynch**

**Remember to vote for your funniest moment in Season 2!**


	25. Funniest Moment In Season 2

"We're back! And so sorry that we haven't done this sooner! We were just waiting for the right time." Ross said reaching his arms out for an air hug to the audience.

"And to make up for it, we have Ross singing his newest song from the show, No Ordinary Day." Laura said, surprising the audience, with Ross as well.

"What?" he asked, obviously shocked. "Who ever said that? I mean, I would love to, but did you get the approval from the directors and producers-"

"Oh just shushies! Go perform!" Laura shooed him with the mic to the center of the stage.

_Walked up to you_

_It was a grey December Monday_

_Asked for directions_

_On the street_

_Do you remember?_

_It was cold and it was raining_

_But it felt like summertime to me_

_Cause when you opened up your mouth_

_It was like sunshine coming out_

_You change the world outside my window_

_Right there you blew my heart away_

_And I remember when I met you thinking_

_That you were not an ordinary girl_

_This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day_

_Ordinary day, no, woah_

_No ordinary dayyy_

_No ordinary day_

_No ordinary day_

He took an over-dramatic bow as the audience (the girls) squealed and screamed, trying to reach up to touch him, but Ross was smart enough to know to step away.

"I hope all of you enjoyed that."

"Well, now for the real reason Laura and I are here. We last left you off at Funniest Moment in Season 2. And the winning moment is...Trish and Dez dating?" Ross said in a confused tone, but the audience cheered as Raini and Calum came up silently, apparently in a real arguement, and giving each other the cold shoulder. They both came up, took one of the two trophies that were up there to take for their dressing room, and walked out. They walked in, then they walked out. Ross and Laura just stared at their retreating backs.

"Alright, then. On to the next topic, our next category was suggested by **DreamingJamie**. Vote for your favourite Team Austin moment!" Laura says. As the Disney duo walked backstage, Ross stopped halfway and turned to blow a kiss and a wink at a tanned blonde. When Laura heard even louder squeals coming from behind her, she turned and saw what Ross was doing. She chuckled, before grabbing Ross before he gets attacked by them.

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! But I had to wait for the right moment. ;)**

**First, thanks to **DreamingJamie** for suggesting this chapter's category! Love ya!**

**Voters for Trish and Dez dating moment:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**WarriorCats51**_

_**Akazury**_

_**xRainbowNinjax**_

_**xXChiweeniLoverXx**_

_**Kewl Gurl**_

_**AbbieAbbie101**_

_**MusicBree234**_

**Responses:**

xXChiweeniLoverXx: **I KNOW RIGHT?! And I will use your suggestion as well. :)**

AngelLover88: **Awww...thanks! But I don't have very much writing skills...**

MidnightInParis21: **I love that part!**

jarlcarriers: **Just a known fact, I guess...**

Laughing Raindrops: **I was cheering when he ran off!**

Jaybail: **I will try my best to fit that into this award ceremony. :)**

**DID ANYONE JUST FINISH WATCHING GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS!? I feel really bad for Ally...**

**Thanks for not giving up and abandoning this story! I love my reviewers very much! Vote for your favourite Team Austin moment!**


	26. Cutest Team Austin Moment

Laura and Ross walked up to the stage decked out in pink, red, and white. Our teenage female majority of the audience screamed and a couple fainted as they saw a flash of our blonde actor's pink boxers. Laura rolled her eyes as Ross smirked at the audience, making them scream even more.

"As if his ego couldn't get even bigger." the brunette mumbled.

"Hello, my fine looking, gorgeous audience." he winked.

"Ugh..." Laura groaned.

"What?" Ross acted all innocent.

"Why do you have to do that? Do you like having fan girls try to stalk you?" Laura whispered.

"Cheer up Laura. Its Valentine's Day! I'm doing it for the fans, and the sake of the holiday. Besides, are you jealous?" Ross said teasingly, nudging his co-star gently. She blushed madly a bright cherry red.

"I-I'm not jealous." she squeaked out. She cleared her throat.

"Welcome back to the Austin&Ally Awards! We last left you off at Cutest Team Austin moment, and you all voted for..." Ross paused to check the silver envelope. A rock was launched and aimed for the blonde's head, and luckily he ducked out of the way just in time.

"Just say the winner already!" a deep male voice gruffed.

"Stupid fan girl boyfriends." Ross huffed. Laura just snatched the envelope and ruffled Ross' hair, which melted his anger quickly.

"And the winner is...our photobooth moment in Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath!" Laura announced as their photobooth pictures flashed onto the green screen behind them. You could hear the Auslly and Raura fans awwwww at the sight of Austin and Ally, while all the "Rossians" huffed and muttered about how they should be Ross' special girl.

"And our next categories are submitted from** Jaybail**, and we really don't know if this should count as one, but we'll do it anyway! Vote for your favorite COMPLETED oneshot AND fanfiction on the Austin and Ally fandom!" Ross said.

"And there is no right or wrong answer! Its your opinion, so vote for your favorite COMPLETED oneshot AND multichapter fanfic on the Austin and Ally fandom!"

**So these categories are submitted by **Jaybail**! Hugs and kisses to ya! Plus, I'm not sure if this should count, but, we are doing it anyways!**

**Voters for Team Austin Moment:**

_**XxForeverDisneyGIrlxX**_

_**DreamingJamie**_

_**fangirl1999forever**_

_**DisneyLover16**_

_**Jaybail**_

_**Awesomesauce325**_

_**xXChiweeniLoverXx**_

_**WarriorCats51**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**MusicBree234**_

_**Jackie is Grey**_

**Responses:**

fishgirl259**: Aww, thank you!**

Identy Unknown**: One of my favourite scenes EVER.**

MusicBree234**: I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTERS&CHOICES!**

**So vote for your favourite comepleted oneshot and multichapter fanfic on the A&A fandom! And Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**


	27. Favorite Oneshot and Fanfiction

There were hearts decorated everywhere, with pink fog clouding up the ground. A burst of smoke puffed up, and when it cleared away, Laura and Ross appeared in the place, smiling, and taking dramatic bows for their magic performance.

Suddenly the background music changed to R5's cover of Love Me by Justin Bieber, and the girls screamed. I mean: its like two of their favorite things. Justin Bieber, and R5. What could make it better?

Oh yeah.

If One Direction were here too.

"Hi guys! Welcome back to the Austin and Ally Awards! I'm your host the smoking hot Ross Lynch! With the gorgous Laura Marano right at my side!" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed.

"So our last category was favorite oneshot and fanfiction. There were many we liked, but only one could be the winner. So our favorite oneshot is...Yellow Crayon by . .Out! Such a sweet story!

"Hi"/"Hey"/"Can I borrow your yellow crayon?"/"No"/ A flashback into the past. 5 year old Austin Moon can't complete his picture without a yellow crayon and decides to ask for one from the shy girl in his class with the blue bow in her hair." Laura announced, letting out an aw! Because come on, lets face it. It was too sweet!

"And the winner for favorite multichapter fanfiction is...Slapped by ThePenIsMighty! A great story with romance, family, and tons of adventure!

Ally Dawson, single mother of twins, Kaylin and Kyler, struggles to do the right things. But somehow she finds herself doing something very wrong. Actions have consequences. Nobody **slaps** rock star Austin Moon across the face in public and gets away with it...

And the best part is, both Slapped and Yellow Crayon were nominated for Best Austin And Ally Story of 2012!" Ross finished.

"Be sure to check out the sequel to Slapped as well, called Over The Moon!" Laura added.

"Now that we got that done, lets go on to our next category. We stumbled upon this one, and happened to think it was interesting. Don't worry, we'll do ALL of the suggested categories eventually, but this one was suggested by **Fiolet4eva,** with her category of "Favorite Austin's Love Interest!" Laura said.

Your nominees are:

Cassidy

Kira

Brooke

"We would've added Ally in there, but with all the Auslly fans out there, it wouldn't be fair, considering Ally would've won. But who could blame them?" Ross said, smiling at his costar while giving her a hug from the back. The audience awwed, making the dup scramble away from each other.

"S-So remember to v-vote for your favorite Austin Moon love i-interest!" Laura stammered, before running off to Raini, Vanessa and Rydel to tell them what happened, and Ross running to Calum, Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff to tell them too.

**Hugs and kisses to **Fiolet4eva** for this category! I love it! **

**So remember to vote for either Brooke, Cassidy or Kira! (I would vote for Cassidy...) **


	28. Favorite Austin Moon Love Interest

Laura and Ross walked up, with Aubrey Peeples who plays Cassidy, Carrie Wampler who plays Brooke, and Kiersey Clemons who plays Kira.

"Welcome back to the Austin and Ally Awards! Wow we need a knew greeting! Laura and I are here with Aubrey, Carrie, and Kiersey, the actresses for Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira." Ross said.

"Its feels good to be here! But first, let me ask you this. Did you guys like the kiss? Come on, you have to tell me! There is no bigger Auslly shipper on this stage than me." Aubrey squealed.

Ross and Laura turned a bright shade of pink.

"U-Um, it w-was like a n-normal kiss." Laura stuttered. Ross scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"And how would you know Miss Marano? From what I've heard, it seems like Ross has stolen your first kiss!" Carrie teased, putting an arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah! And it definitely seemed like you guys enjoyed it backstage after the taping." Kiersey added.

"Okay! Why don't we get back to the show!" Ross squeaked, feeling very very awkward. The girls smirked.

"As you could probably tell, Kiersey, Aubrey and Carrie are our special guests for the evening." Laura explained.

"What are you talking about? They all had to drive here because one of them is winning and we don't know who." Ross asked bluntly. She gave him a slight glare.

"Ross! Shushie!" She scolded. She smiled sweetly to the crowd.

"Anyways, the winner for the category of Favorite Austin Moon Love Interest is...Cassidy!" Laura announced, while Ross gave Aubrey the trophy.

"Aww! Thanks you guys!" she gushed. "But really, we know we would've all voted for Ally if we had the chance. I would vote a billion times. I'm the biggest Auslly fan out there!"

There were many disagreements on stage.

"I'm the biggest Auslly fan!"

"No, I am! I'm also a Raura shipper!"

Ross called security to take them back home so the set wouldn't be ruined.

"Okay then! This category is another suggested one by **xXChiweeniLoverXx**. The category is, whats the wierdest thing in Dez's bookbag? Was it the ham? The ice sculpture of Abraham Lincoln? What do you think?" Ross said mysteriously before a puff of smoke whisked the hosts away.

**So what do think is the wierdest thing, that Dez kept in his bookbag? This is one of my favorite categories because, well its interesting! I don't think a lot of people would have thought it...**

**Anyways...**

**First, I will congradulate the voters who voted for Cassidy!**

_**MidnightInParis21**_

_**dummiberr**_

_**DisneyLover16**_

_** .ninja**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Kick-R5**_

_**Etharah93**_

_**Got2LiveItBigTime**_

_**xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx (LOVE the penname!)**_

_**Jaybail**_

_**JEMILYLOVER1234**_

_**zendayagomez**_

_**Guest (3)**_

**And now I give SPECIAL shoutouts to the voters who STILL voted for Ally!**

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**aeg23**_

_**SarahJeppo**_

**Now, I know this one's pretty late, but I am having another mini contest. **

**Who can guess all of the songs on the LOUD EP, the chorus for each song, with NO SPELLING MISTAKES.**

**Hard, huh? Well, the form is just like last time, but just so it makes more sense, it goes like this.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**What you would wear to an awards:**

**Song #1:**

**Song #2:**

**Song #3:**

**Song #4:**

**Chorus for Song #1:**

**Chorus for Song #2:**

**Chorus for Song #3:**

**Chorus for Song #4:**

**Now, again you don't have to do the contest, its just for you guys who wants to become special guests on the Awards!**

**But, you do have to tell me what you think, is the most wierdest thing that has come out of Dez's bookbag...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This is awkward.**

**I just now noticed that in every category, the author's note is larger than the story.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Vote for the wierdest thing out of Dez's bookbag, and enter the contest if you like! :)**

**I shall vote for the first two people who have gotten the form right. :)**


	29. Weirdest Thing In Dez's Bookbag

**WARNING: SPOILER SONG FROM PARTNERS AND PARACHUTES AHEAD. **

Instead of our blonde and ombred hosts coming up the stage, up came three brunettes. An eleven year old, a thirteen year old, and a fourteen year old.

The littlest one with tanned skin spoke first. "Hi! My name is Emma and I think I'm so lucky to be here!" she squealed, bouncing in her plaid shirt, black jeans with chains, tennis shoes, and a colorful long necklace with a peace sign. As you could probably tell, she's fun and carefree and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her.

Then the brunette with blue eyes started to talk. "I'm Carey, or Dummiberr on FanFiction, and I'm more excited than an excited elephant excitedly jumping over an excitedly panda giving birth to a baby panda! Excitedly!" she laughed excitedly, showing off her black, sequined sleeveless dress that was tight around the bust, but flowed loosely under with a red ribbon under the bust, an orange polka dotted jacket with bright yellow Converse, with a white headband in her silky chocolate locks with a big, gorgeous flower on the side. It looked strangely beautiful.

And the oldest whom, we've had on our last contest, Jaymee! "Hey guys! Remember me? I was a winner from the first contest." She reminded playfully, posing off in a sweetheart dress that was sequined gold around the bust and faded into black and flowing on the bottom, going just above her knees. She also wore golden metallic, patent leather pumps, and a black and white beanie with a silver bow.

"We are the winners for the latest contest here." Emma explained.

"And we are also here to announce the winner for the last category, "Weirdest Object In Dez's Bookbag." Jaymee added. Carey got the silver envelope out.

"And the winner is….the Abraham Lincoln ice sculpture!" Carey announced. All of a sudden ice cubes and water balloons were being thrown at them.

"What the heck?!" Jaymee yelled.

"Sorry guys! It was Calum's idea!" Raini yelled from the audience. As soon as the throwing stopped, and they got warmer, they had a big surprise for the audience.

"A-And now, we have a s-special per-performance by none other than Ross Lynch, singing the newest song that's going to appear on Partners and Parachutes, I Think About You." Emma said.

"It's about Auslly! He sings it to Ally!" Carey squealed.

"I said I wouldn't cry, I said I wouldn't cry." Jaymee said in happiness, sniffling. Ross Lynch appeared with an acoustic guitar.

"Hey guys, this is I Think About You, that'll appear on Partners and Parachutes, but I guess you guys get an early sneak peek!" he smiled his gorgeous smiled.

_(I Think About You by Ross Lynch)_

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then out there we came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wondered if you missed me too_

_If you don't _

_There is one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind, all the time_

_It's true_

_How long 'til I stop pretending?_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh, ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't fotget because I won't and_

_I can't help myself!_

_I think about you_

_Ooh_

_I think about you_

_Oh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment _

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind, all the time_

_It's true_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you_

By this point, all the fan girls were crying with joy and happiness, because we all know it's going to become one of the best love songs EVER.

"Our next category was suggested by **DisneyLover16**, Favourite Team Austin Enemy. We've had a lot of them." Jaymee said.

"There's DEMONica Dixon, Trent, Tilly, Mindy…." Carey counted off her fingers.

"And don't forget Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, Jessie, Dallas-" Emma began.

"What are you talking about? They weren't enemies." Jaymee asked.

"They KINDA were. They tried to keep Austin and Ally for themselves." Emma said seriously. At this, Ross laughed.

"So vote for your favourite Team Austin Enemy!" Ross shouted to the audience. Carey playfully glared at the blonde.

"That was my line!"

"Sorry…"he smiled sheepishly.

**YES. I Think About You is the song performed by Austin to Ally in Partners and Parachutes, it is so sweet, and if you look it up on YouTube, there will be a video on bad quality, but it's pretty accurate by Daniella Teta. It is the sweetest thing ever! SQUEE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW! **

**Special thanks to **DisneyLover16 **for this category! Mwah! Kisses! LOL**

**Users who voted for the ice sculpture:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_** .Ninja**_

_**Emma**_

_**Makagirl18**_

_**Reflections of Twlight**_

_**Peacesigngirly**_

_**Nicolive**_

**Another round of applause for** Emma**, **dummiberr,** and **MidnightInParis21** for winning the contest!**


	30. Favorite Team Austin Enemy

Ross and Laura made their way up to the stage, signing autographs for their fans as they passed by.

"Bienvenue aux Prix d'Austin et Ally! Nous vous avons laissé sur la catégorie 'Favorite équipe Austin ennemi.'" Ross said fluently. Laura gave him an incredulous look.

"Ross! I didn't know you spoke French!" she said, totally amazed. He gave a smug look, popping his imaginary collar.

"Like I said before, I WAS gonna introduce the show in a different way." He said casually.

"Say something else in French!" she demanded.

"Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Vous êtes de loin la plus douce la plus, belle, terre à terre, fille fabuleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. He told her truthfully. The fluent French speakers awed, and felt all happy for Laura. The brunette just gave him a quizzed look.

"Sorry, I don't know what you said." She said apologetically. He looked down, before Laura gave him a big hug and a light kiss on the cheek. That totally made his day.

"We last left you off on the suggested category, 'Favorite Team Austin Enemy," Ross said with a goofy grin on his face. Laura took the envelope out of Ross's hoodie.

"And the winner is…Trent!" Laura announced. The audience and fans clapped as Trevor Jackson appeared on stage.

"Thank you, fans of Austin and Ally!" he smiled, popping an imaginary collar, much like how Ross did.

"I know I'm known on this fandom as my role of Trent, and I admit, he was pretty stupid and ignorant. Trying to become famous by doing the exact thing another superstar has done, please, that's been used so many times." He added. "And my girl Laura here, she got her way to the top all on her own." He said squeezing her shoulders and giving her a light hug. Ross grimaced.

"Thank you Trevor! Now here's your trophy, and hit the road." The blonde said with a fake smile, not trying at all to be polite. Trevor looked at him weirdly, before taking the trophy and going backstage.

"Now, if we have Favorite Team Austin Enemy, then we're gonna have Least Favorite Team Austin Enemy," Laura started.

"And we even have two more nominees that we left out on the last category; there was also the European Supermodel and Ethan." Ross added.

"So vote for your LEAST favorite Team Austin enemy!" Laura said as Ross blew kisses to the audience.

**I hope this was a quicker update, because I have to slow down on the updating for a couple weeks because I entered a fashion trashion show with my best friend and I'm the designer, sooooo…..if you can't tell where this is going, I'm gonna have less time because I have to design a dress out of recyclable materials. BUT, I am not giving up on this; it's too fun to give up on! AND, I will make it up to you guys, because I am thinking of putting a new Austin and Ally story up, and I'm hoping you guys will like it! Even though I already have like five or six stories to do…plus school…..oh, this will be a big problem….BUT I WILL FIND TIME FOR YOU GUYS!**

**I want you to tell me two things:**

**1. Who is your least favorite Team Austin enemy? I guess mine would be Tilly…..she was a psycho….**

**2. I've always wondered about my pen name….so what do you think you are? EVIL vs. GOOD? I wonder why I put curses in there though…..I guess that's what makes it even more fun! Instead of good vs. evil, it's Evil Curses Good! Haha, I'm getting carried away…..**

**WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE KCA'S TONIGHT!? FINGERS CROSSED FOR ROSS LYNCH!**


	31. ROSS WON!

**OH MY GOD! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH MMMYYYYY GOOOOODDD!**

**DID YA SEE IT!? **

**ROSS WON FOR BEST ACTOR!**

**I AM SO PROUD OF HIM!**

**Too bad he couldn't be there cause he was on tour...**

**BUT HE WON HIS FIRST NOMINATION!**

**3**

**3**

**3**

**3**


	32. Least Favorite Team Austin Enemy

Laura and Ross walked up onto the stage, dressed up like Eric and Ariel from the little mermaid. But don't worry, Laura's not wearing a seashell bra, it's a purple off the shoulder crop top with green skinny jeans. Modern Little Mermaid! Plus the fact she dyed her hair red….

Ross on the other hand, dyed his hair entirely black, and was wearing a white pirate shirt, jeans rolled up to his knees, and black rubber boots. He looked like a hipster. The audience started laughing.

"Alright, alright, I know there was no specific reason to wear this, but we had to think of something different! And what's original than going for the Disney classic?" Ross said smugly, proud of himself. Laura grimaced.

"Trust me, I love the Little Mermaid, but don't you think it's a little off? I mean, it's a kids movie, but she's swimming around in a seashell bra!" Laura groaned. "Plus the fact that she dyed her hair." Ross turned to her.

"How would you know if she dyed her hair?" he questioned.

"Because, it's genetically impossible to have natural red hair without freckles." She said in a 'duh' tone. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we last left you off on Least Favorite Team Austin Enemy," Ross started.

"And there were millions of votes for almost the same people as our last category." Laura added. "But, we have a different winner."

"And this category's winner is…..Tilly Thompson!" Ross announced. The crowd and audience clapped and cheered as the actress that portrayed Tilly, Audrey Whitby.

"Hi guys! Thanks for voting for me, but I don't know if that's a good thing, because it's Least Favorite…..But still I appreciate it that you guys still remember me even though I guest starred in only one episode. Thanks you guys!" she blew kisses before taking her trophy and walking off stage.

"Alright, now we have TONS more suggested categories saved in files, and don't worry, we WILL do them. Probably not soon, but EVENTUALLY." Ross stated.

"Besides, it gives us a break from coming up with them." Laura added.

"And, this Award Show will never end if we still have suggested categories," Ross also added.

"That's true, so if you want to keep this Award Show around for longer, keep on sending some categories!" Laura announced.

"Even though we already have six categories in line." Ross mumbled. Luckily Laura didn't hear.

"And our next suggested category was also by **DreamingJamie** a while back, with Favorite Austin Moment!" Laura said. Ross just smirked, knowing that the votes will be all about his perfect moments on set.

"So vote for your Favorite Austin Moment, and you and I could even have our own moment." Ross winked as Laura looked away jealously.

**I didn't forget about ANY of your categories guys! I have them all saved and in order from who asked first and all that. But seriously, if you guys keep on sending in categories, no way is this Award Show ending soon!**

**Voters who voted for Tilly:**

_**DisneyLover16**_

_**CrackFicGurl**_

_**Jackie is Grey**_

_**Starkiller2**_

_**URxGORGEx**_

_**Kimmie**_

_**MidnightInParis21**_

_**Nitonashstarr**_

_** .Ninja**_

_**CherriesAndGarlic**_

**Another BIG thanks to **DreamingJamie **for another awesome category!**

**REPLIES:**

Jackie is Grey**: Ross is DEFINITELY adorkable! ;P**

Kimmie:** The first part he said, "Welcome to the Austin and Ally Awards! We left you off in the category, Favorite Team Austin Enemy." And the second part was, "I love you with all my heart. You are by far the most gently, beautiful, fabulous, down to earth girl I have ever met." :) **

xXChiweeniLoverXx**: IT'S OKAY! I TOTALLY FORGIVE YOU! SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK! :')**

MidnightInParis21**: He was in Florida for an unknown reason. HE WAS IN FLORIDA!? Dude! I live in Florida! If I had known, I would've tried to find him! Then stalk him…. ;)**

CherriesAndGarlic**: No, Ethan was the guy that Ally was talking to as Nurse Florence in Costumes&Courage.**

jarlcarriers**: He won Favorite Actor in the 2013 Kids Choice Awards. XD SO PROUD!**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! :D**

**I have to say my Favorite Austin Moment was when he was doing a happy dance when Kira said yes when he asked her out. Yeah, I know it's when he asked Kira out, but I especially thought his happy dance was adorkable!**

**So what was YOUR Favorite Austin Moment? :D**


	33. Favorite Austin Moment

Laura and Ross came out on stage decked out in each other's favorite color. Laura was wearing a bright yellow sundress with dark yellow wedges and a pale yellow headband. Ross was wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and red high tops.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the First Ever Austin and Ally Awards!" Ross smiled.

"We love that you guys send SO MANY category ideas in; at this rate, we'll never stop until with 80!" Laura joked.

"Our last category we left you guys to vote for was Favorite Austin Moment,"

"And here's our winner!" Laura said, pointing up to a projector screen.

"_And then I said, 'Your baskets were unbe-weave-able'" Elliot laughed. "I never get tired of telling that story." Ally faked a smile._

"_Yeah, I noticed." Then she got serious. "Listen Elliot, I need to talk to you-"_

"_Ally!" Austin yelled, dragging Kira with him._

"_Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally questioned._

"_I-I brought your lucky pencil!" he said nervously giving her the random pencil. She took it cautiously and examined it._

"_This isn't my lucky pencil." She said suspiciously._

"_I can't believe she noticed." Kira said in shock as Austin pretended to agree. Ally was totally confused as she put down the pencil._

"_So are you guys staying for Trivia Night?" Elliot as them._

"_Nope. We're on our way to see Katy Perry!" Kira chirped going to exit but Austin pulled her back._

"_Aw Kira, I think they want us to stay." Austin gushed._

"_Actually, I was hoping for some time alone-"_

"_If you insist! A couple questions won't hurt." Austin said, totally ignoring what Ally was going to say._

"_Ally and I are gonna win. We're the best team." Elliot bragged, lightly jabbing Ally with his elbow._

"_No you're not." Austin growled. "Me and Kira are."_

"_Aw, you think we make a good team?" gushed Kira._

"_Yeah, but not tonight." Austin said seriously. Then he turned to Elliot._

"_Let's not play teams. I say we go head to head. Unless Elliot's scared I'll beat him." Austin snickered._

"_Austin, what about Katy Perry?" Kira whined._

"_I'll beat her too!" Austin yelled without processing the question through his mind. Kira and Ally rolled their eyes._

"_So what do you say Elliot?" Austin challenged._

"_I say the same thing Camp Craftamonga says about sunblock; bring it."_

The audience clapped and girls screamed at Austin's jealousy.

"Our next category is Favorite Ally Moment." Laura said.

"And there are so many good ones I can name right off the tip of my tongue. There were the moments when Ally was teaching Nelson how to play piano, Ally pretending to be a princess kissing a frog, when Ally tears up in Albums and Auditions, Ally helping Austin with his practice date, Ally and Austin kissing-"

"Ross, I think they get it." Laura interrupted.

"So be sure to vote from one of the _many, many_ Ally Dawson moments!" Ross shouted out before Laura dragged him backstage by his collar.

**I have actually nothing to say.**

**Sorry for the wait, I have FCAT coming up, and I'm really trying to balance out studying, school, friends, family, helping my best (guy) friend with his crush, helping my best (guy) friend get rid of this creeping stalker girl, the fashion trashion show, and I CANNOT forget about FanFiction too! I currently am in the middle of four stories, a contest in session, and I am starting two new stories too. Yep, I just CAN'T wait for that new story I was talking about! So, if I'm late at updating, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, remind me. I will be forgetful at this time of year.**

**Voters for Winning Austin Moment:**

_**Got2LiveItBigTime**_

_**Jarlcarriers**_

_**MidnightInParis21**_

_**Jackie is Grey**_

_**Nicolive**_

_**NoPlaceForMagic**_

**And I really want you guys to please do three things for me:**

**Vote for Favorite Ally Moment.**

**Go to my profile and vote on the polls.**

**And please if I'm late at updating any story you guys are waiting for, PLEASE remind me.**

**But make sure you at least do the first one! :D**


	34. Favorite Ally Moment

Laura and Ross walked up to the stage together hand in hand, looking somewhat nervous.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! So before we start anything, we wanted to tell you guys something," Laura said nervously. Then she looked down. "Ross you tell them." She whispered. Ross laughed.

"Alright, we're gonna come out clean. Laura and I are dating now!" if you were there, all you can hear were the joyous squeals and cheers of the many Raura fans attending the Austin and Ally Awards. Laura looked up and you could see a deep blush on her cheeks, but was gaining her confidence back.

"Ross asked me out on our first official date last week where we had a picnic under the moonlight!" she told a couple fans her age in the front of the audience. The fans that could hear her squealed with excitement and some gushed in awe. Ross blushed at his not so manly choice of a date. But apparently all the girls love that kind of stuff.

"You know, our relationship kinda reminds of the actual Austin and Ally. They just got together and went on their first date." Ross said, putting his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm gonna like this relationship, as long as we don't break up like they did." Laura agreed.

"Anyways, about a month ago, we left you off at Favorite Ally Moment," Ross started.

"And you guys had tons of them!" Laura added.

"**Anthony and Laura Forever **told us they liked the scene in the episode Freaky Friends and Fan Fiction, Austin said, "I lost all my cool moves!" and Ally's like, "I hope I didn't lose mine!" Ross laughed.

"**Guest (1) **said they liked the scene in Partners and Parachutes where Penny asked how Ally's first kiss was and she said, "Yeah, I felt like Cinderella, until the prince's girlfriend showed, then my glass slipper broke, the pumpkin exploded all over me, and the gingerbread man found a wolf in grandma's house." Laura added chuckling at the memory.

"And apparently stage fright wasn't Ally's biggest fear." Ross said not so subtly.

"Yeah! **CherriesAndGarlic **told us their vote for Favorite Ally Moment, which was when Penny asked Ally what was her biggest fear, and Ally responded, "Dez is gonna marry Trish and they're gonna wanna live with me." Laura added.

"But we only have one winner, and this is your winning moment," Ross said as the lights dimmed and a projector screen was displayed on the wall.

"_Sorry for the delay, friends. Now for a very special duet, please help me welcome, Austin and Ally." Penny announced before rushing back to her seat next to Lester. As soon as the green curtains opened, Austin started playing the guitar. Ally looked around nervously, before looking at Dez and Trish, her parents, than at Austin. The sight of him completely reassured her._

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone and you need a rope that'll pull you in_

_So I'm gonna throw it_

_And when you're afraid _

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone'll know it_

_He looked at Ally knowing she was the someone in the song._

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Trying to have a little hope_

_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_Austin and Ally turned to each other, and smiles faded slowly as they realized just how much they like each other._

_If you need a friend_

_Doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me, yeah_

_The audience watching them while cloud, especially Dez and Trish who were happy that their friend conquered her stage fright. Austin and Ally waved to them before going backstage._

"_I did it! I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" Ally cheered excitedly before she and Austin locked in a bear hug._

"_I always knew you could do it!" Austin said back just as excited._

"_I'm glad you were up there with me. I feel incredible! I feel like I can do anything." Ally admitted._

"_I know I can do anything. As long as I'm with you." Austin said back, looking at her eyes staring into his. At this point, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and they slowly leaned in before Austin closed whatever gap there was and kissed her._

_What they didn't know was that Trish and Dez were behind them, wide eyed and jaws dropped._

_When they pulled away, they looked at each other smiling in shock._

"Aw! Wasn't that sweet?" Laura gushed as the lights flipped back on and the projector screen cleared away.

"Yes it was. They should include more kissing scenes in the show. And actually SHOW the kiss." Ross hinted to the directors and writers.

"Anyways, if you didn't notice, the winner for Favorite Ally Moment was her kiss with Austin." Laura said.

"And for our next category, we have Favorite Trish Moment suggested by **DreamingJamie**!" Ross announced.

"I love Trish! She's one of my favorite characters on Disney. You can vote for when she lip sang Ally's song in Deejays and Demos, her singing argument with Mindy in Diners and Daters, helping Austin hide from his parents in Parents and Punishments-" Laura rambled on and on before Ross quieted her with a kiss. All the fans that recorded or snapped a picture of it, squealed that they got the first seen Raura kiss and quickly posted it on Facebook, Twitter, tumblr, Instagram, or even MySpace. Laura pulled back and blushed before giving her new boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, making him melt on the inside.

"Anyways," Ross continued. "Be sure to vote for your Favorite Trish Moment!" he said before Laura dragged him backstage for a quick Meet n Greet with the fans.

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about the long wait, it's almost the end of school, and I've got a lot of things to do! Gotta update my stories (which I haven't forgotten about!), do finals, makeup tests and FCAT, study for finals, help my friends get together because they are desperately in love, *sigh***

**Anywho, anyone else seen Couples and Careers? Ha, course ya did. ;) ANYONE ELSE CRY OVER THE FACT THAT THEY BROKE UP?! And is anyone else gonna cry in the episode Austin leaves to go on tour and Ally can't come!? Quick question: Do the writers hate us!? I'm gonna go through so much tears and tissues for this show! Just get together and married already! But I am looking forward to Spas and Spices though! And Tunes And Trials. Speaking of Tunes and Trials, anyone else DYING to hear Steal Your Heart!? I LOVE IT! But that song better be about Ally, or else someone's gonna get a brick thrown at them. *cough* AUSTIN MONICA MOON *cough***

**Rant over! :)**

**Voters for Favorite Ally Moment:**

_**zendayagomez**_

_**CrackFicGirl**_

_**Nicolive**_

_**Ausllylover10**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**Rosslynchluvr**_

_**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX**_

**Responses:**

jarlcarriers:** I KNOW RIGHT!? WHY WEREN'T THEY DATING!? And to make it worse was in Dez's short story that Austin had an annoying cheerleader girlfriend. Just, just NO.**

Guest (2): **Who's Joey?**

Maddiegirl56: **I KNOW! I cried…WHY DID THEY BREAK UP!? DO THE WRITERS **ENJOY** TORTURING US!?**

**Thanks for sticking with me you guys, and vote for your Favorite Trish Moment!**


	35. Favorite Trish Moment

**So here I am again! Thank you all so so much for sticking with me even though I'm like never around anymore. But I PROMISE that I'll be on faster, because it's the last week of school! But the sad thing is, I won't be able to see my friends so much anymore because a lot of my best friends are leaving. :( It's sad for me. But thank you guys so much, each and every one of you! **

Instead of Ross coming up with Laura, it was Rainy! Why shouldn't she come up here? After all, this category is for her character!

"Hi guys! Welcome back to the Austin and Ally Awards!" Laura smiled.

"And today, I'm replacing Ross! So get your "Will You Marry Me?" posters away." Rainy added.

"Yeah. And he's my boyfriend now, so don't you go taking him away from me!" the brunette joked.

"Anyways, our last category was Favorite Trish Moment, so here's your winner!" Rainy announced. She and Laura backed away as the area dimmed and the projector was once again set up.

_"Okay! Enough questions, I just wanna hear you two perform." Miami Mack said, obviously annoyed with Trish. Ally hears this._

_"Dez! Hurry, they're about to perform!" Ally said, trying to rush Dez a bit faster. Dez toyed with it a bit._

_"Fix it! You're all set!"_

_"Perfect. Just in time!" Ally sighed, relieved._

_Ally sticks her head out of the tent and gives them the thumbs up, telling them she's ready, but Austin being completely oblivious, only Trish sees the signal. Trish taps on Austin._

_"Ally's ready to sing." Trish whispered/yelled excitedly._

_"Great! Cause we're waiting for you to sing." Miami Mack said, still annoyed with Trish._

_"Let's just do the song." Austin said, Dez hears this, and since he was still under the spell Trish had set up for him, he started jerking around thinking he had a mouse in his pants. Ally stared at him and sighed._

_"Not again!" Austin started strumming his guitar and Ally started to sing while Trish started mouthing the lyrics._

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_Ally looks over at Dez freaking out and he knocks down the radio._

_"Dez! You lost the channel!" The brunette yelled, going over to the machine trying to find the right channel. She changed it and switched to some opera music. She switched it again, this time to a traffic channel. Outside, Trish started mouthing the words the monotone lady was saying._

_"A huge pile up on highway 5 has caused two lanes to close. Expect slow traffic all the way from North Miami to Key West, also exits 3D through 70 are closed temporarily. Until the Department of Fowl Collection can safely return all 493 chickens-"_

_Ally changed the channel once more until a Spanish disco song started to play. It seemed like Trish knew the song, as it seems she is mouthing the words correctly, while Austin seemed to know the song as well, as he is playing the correct chords._

_Ally changed the channel and the opera music began to settle in again. The tent Dez and Ally were in started to shake due to Dez's freaking out. As the tent collapsed and Dez and Ally scurried off somewhere, Trish finished the song grand finale style. After a few awkward minutes, Austin played a few chords to the Spanish disco song and raised his arms up._

_"Thank you Miami!" he yelled before he and Trish bolted off after Ally and Dez._

The audience laughed and cheered as the lights came back on and the projector faded away.

"Alright, I gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" Laura laughed.

"I did an amazing job, didn't I?" Raini bragged, fluffing her hair back.

"Don't get too cocky. Anyways, so we've done Austin, Ally, and Trish, so that leaves one more! So obviously, we have Favorite Dez Moment suggested by **DreamingJamie**!" Laura said.

"And let's think outside the box, because Dez is a pretty wacky character." Raini added.

"So vote for your Favorite Dez Moment!"

**Voters for Favorite Trish Moment:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**maddiegirl56**_

_**Got2LiveItBigTime**_

_**xXReady5etRockXx**_

_**Guest (3)**_

_**EmerlovesR5**_

**Responses:**

jarlcarriers: **I CAN'T WAIT TO START SQUEALING AND FLAPPING MY ARMS AROUND WHEN THEY GET BACK TOGETHER!**

Jackie is Grey: **Raura is pretty powerful! No one at my school will admit it, but a lot of couples that have broken up have decided to give one another a chance to just be themselves. :') I literally cried! This is why Ross and Laura are two of my role models!**

Wisegirl4eva: **WHA?! It's not an Auslly episode!? Great. Just great.**

**Speaking of which, does anyone else think that the writers just put Auslly dating for one episode just to get it over with? Because they broke up in Couples and Careers, and then in the next episode, they ACT like best friends again, no nervous or flirtatious hints whatsoever. Isn't Ally supposed to be a bad liar? Maybe they were tired of our Auslly comments. OR, they broke them up, then get them back together before Austin leaves for tour. I'M GONNA CRY IF THAT HAPPENS. BECAUSE I'M A PYSCHIC.**

**So I want YOU to answer two things!**

**Number 1: What's your Favorite Dez Moment?**

**Number 2: Do you think the writers will get Auslly back together? If yes, which episode and why?**

**FOR THOSE WITH TWITTER ACCOUNTS:**

**Go follow the Austin and Ally writers, and keep on asking them if Auslly's gonna get back together or not! We AusllyGators gotta stick together and keep them together!**


	36. Favorite Dez Moment

Today, Ross and Calum came up today instead of Ross and Laura. But, this category was for Calum's character, so why not replace her for the day?

"Hi guys! Miss me?" Ross joked. This made the fangirls well, fangirl.

"Hey guys! Its been a while for me!" Calum said winking to a couple girls who squealed.

"Last time, Raini and Laura left you off on Favorite Dez Moment, and you guys had a BUNCH of moments, but only one of them got the most votes." Ross said.

"And here it is."

_I hereby call this Team Austin meeting to order. First up, getting rid of T-Fake." Trish ordered. Ally crinkled her eyebrows._

"_Dez isn't here yet."_

"_Revenge waits for no one." Trish said seriously. _

"_I want Trent to pay for what he did. We gotta come up with something really good." Austin said in the same tone as Trish's._

"_Austin, we shouldn't rush into anything-" Ally started, but Austin rolled his eyes._

"_I know, Ally. You're gonna say we should reason with him. Water the plant people and goodness will grow. Blah, blah, blah." He said sarcastically._

"_No, I was gonna say we shouldn't rush our revenge. I wanna get this guy. We need to be ruthless, plan every movement, make no mistakes. I don't wanna go back to jail!" Ally yelled. Austin and Trish's eyes widened in confusion. "I saw that in a movie once," Ally smiled sheepishly._

"_I like this new Ally. We're gonna have a lot of fun together. So whatcha got?" Trish smirked._

"_This might be going too far, but before Trent goes on Wanda Watson, we put a KICK ME sign on his back!" Ally smirked proudly. Austin and Trish stared at her, before staring at each other._

"_And old Ally is back." Trish stated. Austin nodded in agreement. At that moment Dez walked into the practice room wearing a fancy suit with a polka dot polo underneath._

"_Hey guys! Check out my super cool new Austin Suit." He said showing it off._

"_Dez, we don't have time for new Austin Moon merchandise right now." Austin scolded._

"_No, this is how we'll get revenge on Trent." He went over to sit in the green chair. "We know he steals everything from Austin. We'll lay the suit out before the Wanda Watson show and he won't be able to resist taking it." Dez explained._

"_And then we stick the KICK ME sign on the back!" Ally said excitedly._

"_Sweetie, the adults are talking," Dez told her fatherly, like a grown up does to a child._

"And there's your winning Dez Moment!" Calum concluded, bowing as the audience clapped and cheered.

"And now our next category has to do with our Calum here, and our little Raini." Ross smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Ooh la la." Calum blushed.

"This next category was suggested by **Guinea. Pig ****.Ninja **for Favorite Trez Moment!" Ross said.

"Like when Austin and Ally thought Dez and Trish were dating, for example." Calum added.

"So vote for your Favorite Trez Moment, and Calum will see you guys next time!" Ross concluded.

**First off, thank **xXReadySetRockXx **for reminding me to update this. :) Thanks darling!**

**Voters for the winner of Favorite Dez Moment:**

_**Maddiegirl56**_

_**CherriesAndGarlic**_

_**EmerlovesR5**_

**Responses:**

MidnightInParis21: **I know. Austin leaves to go on tour without Ally. HOW WOULD SHE SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM IN SEASON 3?!**

randomsmileyperson: **It's like they ignore us when we (I) tweet them about Auslly. Even Ross and Laura want them together. Probably for a "practice" kiss…..:3**

Taryn: **How am I being nosey?**

**Hi again! Sorry if I'm a little slow and lacky at updating, I don't mean to. School ended for me three days ago, so I might be able to update often! :D But I was upset for a few days crying my eyes out. My principal is retiring, (THANK THE LORD), but the day before the last day of school was the day she was firing teachers. So she fired my homeroom teacher. It may sound pathetic to you, but she's been my teacher for five years. She was my first grade teacher at first, but then every year she would get transferred as a teacher for a different grade, and surprise, surprise, she was my teacher every year. She didn't even do anything wrong! And what's the point of firing teachers, if you won't even be teacher next year!? Sorry if I bothered you guys with my rant..**

**Thanks to **Guinea. Pig .Ninja **for the category suggestion!**

**Vote for your Favorite Trez Moment, and don't be afraid to send in some suggestions of your own! **

**Until next time, goodbye darlings!**


	37. Favorite Trez Moment

Today, instead of our usual hosts Ross and Laura, it was Raini and Calum!

"Hi guys! Today, we are your guest hosts!" Raini greeted.

"And this is our winner for Favorite Trez Moment," Calum said as the lights dimmed and the projector was up again.

_"I can't believe Trish and Dez are dating," Ally said while munching on a mini fry._

_"It's surprising, but I can kinda picture it." Austin agreed. They both looked up and tried to think of it._

_'TREZ MONTAGE'_

_Trish and Dez were having a picnic date in from of Marino High, and were both starting the ends of a 10 foot meatball sub. They stopped eating for a moment, and smiled at each other lovingly._

_Then they were holding hands, skipping with each other happily in front of Marino High, Trish wearing a "I'm with stupid" shirt, and Dez wearing a I'm with her" shirt._

_They were back to eating that meatball sub, which is probably down to five or six feet and were happily munching on it, with pieces of the meatballs and bread falling out._

_Now they were in the practice room, Trish in a modeling pose and Dez wearing a white paint covered shirt and a red beret holding a paint brush and a paint pallet with a canvas in front of him. Dez was dabbling at the canvas happily. Then Trish put down her pose and looked at him as if she new the painting was done. Then he turned around holding the canvas smiling happily, and the painting showed Dez holding a blank canvas happily. Nonetheless, Trish clapped her hands and smiled excitedly._

_Now back to the meatball sub, which was probably down to one foot, was being eaten and torn apart by the two, who had meatball sauce all over their faces, but as they pulled away, they had worried faces on, from upcoming stomachaches._

_'END TREZ MONTAGE'_

_"Ugh," Austin and Ally shivered at the thought._

_"Okay, maybe it's a little hard to picture." Austin admitted._

_"I don't know why Trish didn't tell me. We're supposed to be best friends."_

_"She probably feels weird about it. You know, cause it's weird!" Ally laughed for a minute, then frowned._

_"What if they break up? How are we gonna work together? Or be friends together?"_

_"I just don't want it to change the way the four of us hang out._

_"They'd feel the same way if we were dating." Austin blinked._

_"Me and you? That'd be weird." Austin giggled nervously.**(1)** Ally laughed nervously too._

_"Uh, yeah. Really weird." They both turned around, and just thought of it._

_"Yeah, weird."_

_"Totally weird."_

"Our winning Trez Moment is the Trez Montage!" Calum announced after the lights came back on.

"Our next category was suggested by **sam **for Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest!" Raini said.

Your nominees are: **(We haven't done this in so long!)**

Dallas

Elliot

Ethan

"And, like one of our previous categories "Favorite Austin Moon Love Interest", we have not included Austin as a nominee, or else he would have won, what with all the Auslly and Raura shippers out here. Raise your hand if you have made them your favorite pairing on Disney." Calum called out. All the audience smiled big and raised their hands jumping up and down. And to be honest, Raini and Calum raised their hands too.

"Good to know! Hey Calum, now we have something to tease Raura with." Raini joked, but both Austin and Ally stars knew they were _definitely _going to tease the brunette and blonde couple.

"So vote for your Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest!" Raini said before she and Calum walked out.

**I'm back! And I'm not dead!**

**First up, big thanks to **sam **for suggesting Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest! **

**Users who voted for the winner of Favorite Trez Moment:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**Reflections of Twilight**_

_**4everawriter**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

**(1) Remember his giggle when he thought that he and Ally dating would be "weird?" Well, remember his giggle from myTAB and My Pet when he lost Owen and was talking/lying to Ally? The giggle that means he's LYING!? He lied when he thought he and Ally dating would be weird! Eeeeek! **

**Please go vote on my profile for my poll "Which stories should I update more often?"**

**And vote for your Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest!**


	38. Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest

Ross and Laura came up to the stage swinging their joined hands back and forth, followed by Noah Centineo who portrays Dallas, Cody Christian who portrays Elliot, and Troy Osterberg who portrays Ethan.

"We're back! Miss us?" Laura joked. The audience just screamed and squealed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ross said.

"Last time, Raini and Calum left you off with the suggested category of "Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest," and our nominees were Dallas, Elliot, and Ethan." At their cue, Noah, Cody and Troy stepped forward revealing their appearances. Girls started screaming and running up to the stage. The boys backed up and Cody started to grab onto Laura's other arm.

"Laura, are they always like this?" Cody joked.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda scared." Troy played along, hugging Laura on her neck from behind. Ross noticed this, and scowled.

"So LaurLaur, should we get back to announcing the winner and getting this over with?" Ross said through a clenched smile, flicking Troy and Cody off of Laura not so subtly and wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

"Okay!" The brunette said cheerfully, taking the silver envelope from her boyfriend's pocket. Taking this limited opportunity to tell the nominees to back off, he did. He used one hand and pulled all three boys behind Laura, who was fumbling to open the envelope.

"Don't flirt with her, don't make eye contact with her, don't touch her. Got it?" Ross hissed quietly. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Dude, relax. She's our friend, too." The tanned brunette replied.

"Plus, she's cute, you know?" Troy added, giving Laura a once over. Ross's eye was twitching, and was _this _close to punching all of them.

"Yeah. I know she's cute, but she's MINE. Touch her and I'll kill you." was his last warning.

"I finally got it open! And our winner for Favorite Ally Dawson Love Interest is...Elliot!" Laura announced, as pictures and clips of Cody's role on Austin and Ally popped up on the green screen behind them. As Ross shoved the trophy into the actor's arms, Troy and Noah just gave each other a bro hug.

"Oh well. I don't care if we didn't win, it was an honor to be nominated." Troy said.

"And it was an honor just to spend more time with you, Laura!" Noah added. Ross overheard this an scowled at the two.

"Hopefully we'll see each other soon!" Troy said before he and Noah wrapped Laura up into a big bear hug. Laura just laughed and hugged them back.

"Okay! Okay! Time's up! No more huggy time!" Ross yelled, breaking up the trio.

"I feel so honored to win, and thank you all for voting for me!" Cody said, before giving Laura a side hug and a kiss on the cheek." Laura just blushed a vibrant pink, and gave him a side hug back. Ross fumed.

"Alright! Now you all doing this to annoy me!" he muttered. He yanked the three boys back and shoved them backstage. "Okay! You're time is up! We don't need you here anymore!" He dusted off his fingers and gave Laura a hug from the back and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, who just laughed at her obviously jealous boyfriend.

"I hope we never have to see them again." he mumbled into her hair.

"Actually, an upcoming suggested category might involve some of them." Laura said with an apologetic tone. He just frowned.

"Let's just get this over with." he said, before perking right back to his happy state after Laura gave him a big kiss in front of everyone. All the fan girls squealed and took pictures. Pretty soon enough, #RauraUnblockedKiss became a new worldwide trend on Twitter. And Facebook. And Tumblr. And every Raura/Austin and Ally fan site out there.

"Uh..let's get b-back to th-the Award Show!" Ross stumbled, turning pink. Laura just stood there acting as if nothing happened, but the only difference is that her lipgloss is smeared and her face matched Ross's.

"Our next category is a follow up of one of our early categories. "Favorite Season 2 Song!" Laura announced breathlessly.

Your nominees are:

Don't Look Down

Who I Am

Got It 2

Face To Face

No Ordinary Day

You Can Come To Me

I Think About You

Finally Me

Steal Your Heart **(1)**

"To be honest, I can't choose! I love all of them!" Laura admitted.

"I like I Think About You. Because I do." Ross said cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend, who just giggled.

"You're so cheesy."

"But you love it!"

"Vote for your Favorite Season 2 Song!" Laura said before both actors blew a kiss before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

**Got2LiveItBigTime: Don't ****you just love a jealous ****Austin? It's so cute! ^_^ ****Wonder what happens if we ****see a jealous ****Ally...*cough* World War ****3? *cough***

**CrazyRedHead97: ****Well...he got more than a ****SMIDGEN jelly! ;)**

**AwesomeAbbyLikesMusic: ****Ethan was the guy from ****Costumes and Courage who ****Ally met in the Halloween ****Store and wanted to talk ****to in the beginning of the ****episode.**

**(1) It hasn't been shown yet, as its supposed to be in Tunes and Trials, but I am in love with what we've been allowed to see of it so far, and it BETTER be about Ally. He was prancing around with his exes, I don't care, BUT IT BETTER BE ABOUT ALLY. **

**Users who voted for Elliot:**

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**4everawriter**_

_**NicoFan-of-Apollo**_

_**Got2LiveItBigTime**_

_**starkiller2**_

_**dreamline5710**_

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**Guest (2)**_

_**URxGORGEx**_

_**DisneyLover16**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**0oCupcakeQueeno0**_

**And a shoutout to **Reflections of Twilight **because she still voted for Austin! :D**

**I really have nothing else to say, except to vote for your Favorite Season 2 Song!**


	39. Favorite Season 2 Song

Ross and Laura came out wearing the uniforms from the Melody Diner.

"Hey guys! As you can see, we are wearing these costumes because this category was musical themed!" Ross explained.

"Our last category was Favorite Season 2 Song, and our winner is Don't Look Down!" Laura announced, pulling the card out of the envelope.

"And we haven't done this in FOREVER, so we decided to do some singing too." Ross added, getting a guitar out.

_Yeah, woah_

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroad_

_Don't no where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

_Yeah, I'm caught_

_In between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But, no_

_There's no turning back_

_Yeah_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself,_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down _

_It'd be so easy just to run_

_It'd be so easy to just give up_

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

_No, no turning back _

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself,_

_Don't look down, down, down, down__(Doooowwwn!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down _

_Don't look down, down, down, down (__Don't look down! Don't look down!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

The duo ended in the same pose as they did at the end of the song in Costumes and Courage.

"Our next category was suggested by **NicoFan-of-Apollo**, for "Favorite Austin Line!" What was your favorite thing that Austin has ever said?" Laura asked.

"Is it anything sweet he's said to Ally? Anything funny he's shared with Trish or Dez? Something nervous to anyone else? Tell us!" Ross added.

"Vote for your Favorite Austin Line, and leave us any suggestions if you have any!"

**First off, big, big thanks to** NicoFan-of-Apollo**, for suggesting this category!**

**Second, another big thanks to **Rene . L23 **for reminding me for updating!**

**Voters for Don't Look Down:**

_**randomsmileyperson**_

_**jenna323-m**_

_**AwesomeAbbyLikesMusic**_

_**Jackie is Grey**_

_**Girlygirl2009**_

_**Rachel . lynch**_

_**Ruby.L**_

_**Ryderlynch**_

**Responses:**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: So how was your birthday?**

**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX: Now you got me all excited for it! *fangirling all over the floor right now***

**Rene . L23: Thanks for reminding me to update Renee! And thanks for getting Ruby to vote! You should get an account on Fanfiction, then we can fangirl together!**

**Rachel . lynch: Right? Ugh...it is always SO hard to pick a favorite...And thank you too for getting Ruby into this!**

**Ruby . L: I just have to say, ****you are ALL KINDS ****OF LUCKY. You and Ross ****have the same initials (not ****sure about middle name), ****and if you married ****Ross/Riker/Rocky/Ryland ****you wouldn't have to ****change your name. You and ****your siblings could all be ****like a new R5, and you ****realize that Ross is only ****older than you by a day!?**

**Ryderlynch: Yes, I want to know how Riv's hair ended up yellow!**

**For any readers in the UK, any of you excited for R5 in London!?**

**Vote for your Favorite Austin Line!**


	40. Favorite Austin Line

**WARNING: **_**VERY **_**BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT WON'T BE THAT FAR DOWN.**

The curtains rose up, but instead of our OTP acting all lovey dovey, they were...arguing?

"Laura! You were flirting with him! You started blushing and giggling and flirted back!" Ross yelled. Laura rolled her eyes. Typical overprotective boyfriend.

"Ross, we weren't flirting with each other! He's one of Nessa's old friend and we were just catching up a bit." she paused for a minute.

"Ross, are you accusing me of cheating? Don't you trust me?" She asked sadly, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. Ross wanted to do nothing but comfort her, but his mouth did the exact opposite.

"Yes I am Laura! I'm tired of watching you openly flirt with every guy you see! We're done. You don't ever deserve a happy relationship." he spat out in anger. Laura gasped silently, letting a tear drop down her pink cheeks, while the audience gasped loudly, while recording, taking pictures, tweeting, etc. Their loud gasp let the costars know they were being watched, and forgot about the Awards. Ross took one look at his girlfr-well, now ex, girlfriend's eyes, and that's when he knew everything he just said to her was a lie. He took one step towards her.

"LaurLaur, I'm so-"

"Save it Ross, we have an Award show to host." she said quietly, before wiping her face quickly and putting on a fake smile.

"Hi guys! Welcome back to the Austin and Ally Awards! Sorry you guys had to see that," she apologized sincerely. Everyone took pity on her, because she was supposed to be the happiest person ever, but _someone _had to destroy that, not that she needed to know.

"Laura, please just hear me ou-" he pleaded.

"Ross, please, we already distracted our viewers enough, let's just get this going." she said with monotone. She had on a blank face filled with sad eyes, her voice now dripped with a monotonic, robotic tone instead of a joyful, cheery attitude, and Ross felt his own heart break knowing he was the one who caused it. How could he accuse innocent, little Laura of _cheating _on him? He was interrupted by a nudge from none other than his costar.

"Ross, you kinda have to say something," she whispered. His eyes widened as he realized where he's at.

"Oh! Last time, we left you all off on Favorite Austin Line, and your winner was, 'It only took all night, but we did it!' from Rockers and Writers." Ross said with a fake smile.

"Now if we had an Austin category, we had to have an Ally category," Laura smiled just a bit. "So again, submitted by **NicoFan-of-Apollo**, for Favorite Ally Line!"

"Was it any of her dorky quotes? Her constant rule reminders? Any sweet moments with Austin? Anything she said from their makeups after fights?" Ross said hinting the last one toward Laura, but she didn't notice.

"So we'll be back soon hopefully!" the brunette said, before the curtains closed and she ran to Vanessa's car which was waiting for her. Ross popped his head through the curtains.

"And hopefully we're still together." he added. The majority of the audience just rolled their eyes.

"FIX IT!" they yelled.

**I updated, just when I was supposed to, too! Alrighty, in the beginning, I said there is a BIG Author's Note down here, and it is. So brace yourselves!**

**TOPIC ONE: First, another thanks to **NicoFan-of-Apollo**, the user who has submitted the category today, again I wished her a happy birthday! Speaking of birthdays, mine is coming up on the 13th! *Hint, hint* ;)**

**TOPIC TWO:Voters for winner of Favorite Austin Moment:**

_**Ryderlynch**_

_**Ruby .L**_

_**Riv. lynch**_

_**Rachel. L**_

_**Rene. L23**_

_**Ethan-ator**_

_**CaleyRite**_

_**AllysaRite15**_

_**Liv. Earl**_

_**BoyGirlfreak**_

_**Seirra53**_

**TOPIC THREE: Now, well, you kinda had to expect a fight between Raura at one point. I've never met a single couple without at least one blowout between them. BUT, because of that, we are doing something we haven't done in a long, long time!**

**A Guest Host Contest! Anyone excited?! *crickets chirping* Humph. Well then.**

**For this contest, I am posting up 3 riddles, and I am TRUSTING YOU to not cheat and look up the answers. Ya hear? I'm TRUSTING YOU! So hold up your right pinkie, and promise me that you won't cheat! ^_^ Alright, so here's how it'll go: I'm going to give out 3 riddles, and the first seven people that get all of them right, will be a Guest Host at our Awards! But, you'll have to give me just a few details, name, penname (if you have one), age, outfit, and description of yourself, plus personality. :)**

**Riddle 1: What is a 7 letter word, is greater than God, is more evil than the devil, if you eat it you will die, and it will fall on top of you if you get it wrong?**

**Riddle 2: There are two dogs sitting on a porch - one dog is fat and one is thin. The little dog is the son of the fat dog, but the fat dog is not the father of the thin dog.  
**

**Riddle 3: If there are three cups of sugar and you take one away, how many do you have?**

**TOPIC FOUR: Responses!:**

**Ruby.L: Oh god! XD But I bet the yellow suits her! And girl, you have the same initials as Ross. Fate? Coincidence? You both are the same age too. FATE. If you bump into R5 some day and hit it off with Ross, YOU ARE INVITING ME TO THE WEDDING, ya hear? ;D And yeah, I'd love to be friends with you guys, you all seem like one big happy family. (And I like 5 Voices:)**

**Ryderlynch: Okie dokie! I'mma introduce myself in the next chapter. :) You should all make a joined account so we could chat together! (So the rest of my viewers don't have to be seeing it...;D)**

**Rachel.L: Dayum. You guys are lucky you all have your own car! Well, I do too, but that's not the point!**

**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX: I might take that offer on fangirling together. *squealing all over the floor because of R5 gorgeousness***

**Ethan-ator: Kay! I'll introduce myself in the next chapter! And yes, yes, YES. Tell me how Ren got turned red! AND how Ryder got turned blue! (You guys' stories are always hilarious!)**

**ALLYAUSTINROX: I have to say, that was very clever Austin, very clever.**

**RAURACANROCK: Apparently Austin says that!**

**Jenna323.m: Yeah, his laugh was like all high pitched and super adorable!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime: I especially love the last one! You jelly Austin?**

**CaleyRite: Er...is it Ethan? And yeah, I think we could be good friends too! :D**

**Rene.L23: XD Oh geez,what is with you guys and turning different colors!? First you turned red, Ryder turned blue, next thing you know Rachel's gonna be purple. ;)**

**TOPIC FIVE: Yey! I just feel so happy because I made seven new friends from our last category! My new internet fanfiction buddies, Ryder, Ruby, Rachel, Ren, Riv, Ethan, and Caley!**

**TOPIC SIX: Because my new friends have requested this, I will be introducing all about myself in the next chapter, so if you have any questions you would like to ask me, feel free to put it in the review box! (And then click the thingy that will enter it!)**

**AND DONE! I have to say, congrats to those who actually read this "Author's Note." Give yourself a pat on the back. Or a slice of chocolate cake. Whichever one you like more...**

**So this is a quick summary of the things you guys could participate in:**

**1: Enter the Guest Host Contest for a chance to be a character that plays a part in helping Raura get back together by answering all 3 of the riddles correctly, (NO CHEATING!) and just in case you win, you can fill out your character's form: name, penname, age, outfit, description, and personality. :)**

**2. Ask any question you have about ME, not my stories...**

**3. Vote for your Favorite Ally Line!**

**Now, you don't have to do any of them, except that last one. :D**

**(Didn't I warn you this was gonna be long?)**


	41. Introducing Me

**First off, ER MER GERD. We hit 1000 votes! Yey! Second, I actually didn't expect you guys to actually ask me questions about myself, so thank you! I shall be answering your questions here! Alright, now lets get to talking about myself! (That sounded conceited..)**

** Well, my name is Gabriella Vu. But please call me Gabby. :D**

**I am 14, going to 15 on July 13th! And I am FINALLY going to high school. I know, I started school late. I am of Asian descendant and I live in Miami, Florida, in the USA. (Austin&Ally!)**

**My most embarrassing moment? ****Ugh...I don't want to relive this again! But, again I lurv you guys. The things I do for you people...ANYWAYS...I think my most embarrassing moment would probably be when I was in seventh grade, and my crush/best friend walked up and tried to talk to me. I wanted to talk to him, but I lost my voice that week and couldn't talk. He started asking me why I wouldn't talk to him, and said and I quote, "As your friend, I order you to tell me." in a British accent. Apparently, at the time it was funny to me, so I started laughing. Or, looked like I was laughing, I'm pretty sure I looked like I was having a seizure, because by the time my "laughter" calmed down, he was gone, and the rest of the class was staring at me. Luckily, he's still my best friend! My favorite color is purple. I lurv purple, still do, and I always will. :)**

NicoFan-of-Apollo** asked "Have you met R5? If so how was it and when?" YES. YES I HAVE. It was on April 21st, 2013 in St. Petersburg, Florida at The Palladium. IT WAS AMAZING! They were all so amazing! I was up in the front so I was just like OH MAH GAWD. THEY LOOK SO PERFECT. I especially loved Cali Girls, Wishin I was 23, and Here Comes Forever. ^_^ Words cannot describe the Rossomeness we call R5.**

**Favorite ice cream flavor?**** OKAY. VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION. Erm...it probably has to be...no not that one...*sighs* I have finally come down to the decision. My all time favorite ice cream flavor has to be Cake Batter Ice Cream. IT HAS ICE CREAM AND CAKE!**** My favorite movie has to be Liar, Liar. It is hilarious and super funny! To me anyways. AND I am looking forward to Teen Beach Movie! Now, my favorite song? ****Oh my gosh, I can't. I can't choose. I have too many, and they change like every week. But, this week probably has to be Potato Chips by Robbie Nevil. My favorite song by R5 is Wishin I Was 23.**

**"Describe your personality." Erm...alright, first off I am VERY sarcastic, and witty, I don't mean to brag, but I haven't lost a debate/argument. Yet. I am always happy, and I try to get other people to be happy, I am sad to say I am also very sensitive, I will take anything you say to the heart, either if it's nice and sweet or rude, but you don't mean it, I'm not proud of it. I think before I speak, but sadly I don't think before I do anything physical. I am also easily amused, so if a joke might sound stupid to you, it's most likely going hilarious to me. ****"Who is your favorite actress? Favorite actor?" My favorite actress has to be Lucy Liu and my favorite actor is Ross Lynch. Definitely. My favorite TV show...hmm...a three way tie between Austin&Ally, The Fosters, and My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho. :D But, I am looking forward to seeing Liv and Maddie surprisingly.**

**My physical features and description...okay, I have already mentioned I am Asian, (I have not met one Asian girl that is not a writer.) but I have a California tan, black hair with natural brunette highlights. I am a petite girl. I feel like a China doll because I bruise easily and people carry me with ease. Ugh. -_-* What I mean is that I have a slim figure, (I don't work out sadly, so not so much body strength going on for me...) and I am 5 foot exactly. An almost 15 year old girl who is the height of fifth graders I know. I feel so tiny, or everyone is a frickin giant. The only "Asian" features I have are the big, almond shaped brown eyes and plump lips.****  
**

**"Who are your best friends?" My best fanfiction friends have to be URxGORGEx, XxXAmulet AmutoXxX, Ryd, Rachel, Ruby, Ren, Riv, Ethan and Caley. ;D My best friends in real life, well first off my friends Megan and Giselle, who have been with me since middle school, Valeria and Abby, who I met this year and are fricking AMAZING, but most importantly my BEST, BEST friend who has been with me and been my best friend since third grade and is now currently my crush but sadly he doesn't know it: Julian. But I rather be friends than risk losing what we've been through. I fricking love him so much. Luckily he doesn't read these stuff! ^_^ (Or that would be embarrassing for me..) **

nicolive **asked "If you had to ship Ally with anyone else, who would it be? And Austin?" Well, if Austin can't be with Ally, I would choose Elliot. They look cute together, and have at least something in common, look at Dallas, he didn't have anything in common with Ally. As for Austin, I would have said Cassidy, because she seems like a nice girl. Brooke gives off an overjealous vibe, and Kira is obviously a spoiled Daddy's girl. **

nicolive **asked "What are your other fandoms?" Well currently I don't write in any other fandom except Austin and Ally, but I really like The Fosters, Harry Potter, Switched At Birth, Glee, WOWP, and Drake and Josh. **

Ryder **asked "Do you have a Twitter?" Actually, yeah. I made an account a few days ago! Follow at MeSoGabby!**

**Well now you guys know a lot more about me! Feeling so exposed...^_~**

**Anyways, the winners for the Guest Host Contest are Fiolet4eva, NicoFan-of-Apollo, Got2LiveItBigTime, doctorwhoharrypotter55, and Riv, Ryd, and Ruby!**

**So now that I've told you about myself, why don't you tell me something about you? I'd love to get to know my readers!**


	42. Favorite Ally Line

The curtains opened, and there was a long orange couch meant to fit ten people at the most. Ross sat at one end and Laura sat at the other.

"We are back with the Austin and Ally Awards, and tonight we have seven guest hosts today!" Laura announced.

"Please welcome Violet, Holly, Riv, Ruby, Ryder, Ellen and Addy!" Ross added as the guests walked out on stage.

"I call dibs on sitting next to Laura!" Ryder shouted running over to the empty seat. Riv and Ruby just rolled their eyes at their brother, but went down to sit next to him, with Ellen next to Ross and Addy next to Ellen and Riv. Ross sent a glare towards Ryder before carrying on.

"Ross and Laura last left you on Favorite Ally Line," Holly started. "And here is what you all voted for." The lights turned off and a white projector screen was placed in front of the hosts.

_ Ally was pacing back and forth in the practice room writing in her book. The door opened and her mother walked in and closed the door._

_"Sorry I let you down, mom." Ally said guiltily._

_"Oh honey, you could never let me down." Penny smiled._

_"I really thought I was gonna do it this time. But as soon as I heard you announce my name, I just panicked." Ally explained as she sat down._

_"Oh sweetie. Can I tell you a story?" her mom said with sly smile._

_"Is it about a giraffe who's afraid of heights?" Ally said with a knowing smile._

_"This one, is about a girl who was shy and insecure, when her mom left for Africa. But when she returned, she found this confident, beautiful, young woman who was capable of doing anything she put her mind to." Penny told her daughter. _

_"What's your biggest fear?" Penny asked her daughter, knowing the answer._

_"Dez is gonna marry Trish and they're gonna wanna live with me." Ally said seriously._

Then the clip ended and the lights turned on and the white board was being lifted up and all you could see was Laura on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs with wide eyes with Addy and Holly doing the same trying to avoid getting hit since Ross was currently being restrained by a sweaty Violet and Ellen because he was _trying _to punch the life out of Ryder, who was protecting his face (hey, don't blame the guy, he's got a fiance, he needs to keep his face from any major scars!), and Riv was scolding Ross for how childish he was being and Ruby was yelling at Ryder for trying to take someone else's girl away.

...

...

...

Let that sink in...

...

...

Are you picturing it?

...

...

...

So how does the scene look like to you?

"Ross! Calm down! He was just _talking _to her!" Riv shouted angrily.

"Nuh-uh! He was _flirtin! FLIRTIN _I tell you!" The blonde shot back stubbornly.

"Ryder! You don't go and flirt with someone else's girl and possibly mess up an entire relationship! Especially Raura!" Ruby scolded. Ryder put his hands up in surrender.

"Relax! It's not like I meant it! It's not everyday you flirt with a celebrity!" He defended.

OH MY GOD. JUST APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER." Ellen, Holly, Violet and Addy all yelled, making the two man children jump back.

"Go stand in the corner and think about what you did." Riv demanded, pointing to a nearby corner. The boys slumped, bit did as they were told. All the girls slumped onto the couch and muttered things loud enough for the audience to hear and laugh.

"Ugh."

"Man children."

"Stubborn males."

"Cocky men."

"Prideful animals."

"They really like to be right."

"But they are really cute."

Since they were all talking at once, no one knows who said that last one. They all turned to see Ryder whisper Ross something, who got a huge grin on his face before giving the guy a bro hug before trotting over to Laura and pulled her in for a big kiss. The girls squealed in awe.

"It's like I'm watching a romance movie in real life!" Addy squealed.

"But this is better cause it's Raura!" Violet added with a higher octave at the end. Soon enough, the duo pulled away. Ross whispered something in her ear and smiled suggestively, Laura blushed, but nodded shyly. Now I'm _pretty _sure enough people knows what he said.

"Okay! You guys take care of this one!" Ross said before he and Laura walked out.

"That wasn't very Disney of them," Addy commented. **(1) **Riv turned to Ryder in shock.

"Did you tell him to say that?" she squeaked.

"No. I told him to kiss her and tell her how much he regrets what he said..." Ryder answered.

So Ross said that on his free will?

On an Award Show?

To an audience of probably six year olds?

Well this is awkward.

"Okay, this show has had enough awkwardness for one night." Holly commented.

"Anyways, our next category was once again submitted by **NicoFan-of-Apollo**, for Favorite Trish Line!" Ellen announced.

"Was it any of her new job greetings?"

"Her threats to Dez?"

"Her advice to Ally?"

"Her not so helpful moments?"

"Vote for your favorite Trish Line, and Raura will be back with you next time!" Ruby smiled gleefully before the curtains dropped in front of them. But at last minute Ryder poked his head out.

"And happy belated birthday Schyler!" he said before being pulled back.

**(1) I KNOW I read this somewhere, I just don't remember exactly where, so...credit goes to the writer.**

**Yeah, Corey, I know this was late...sorry! But have Schyler know I said happy (belated) birthday!**

**Ryder, yeah. Okay. The surprise was a definite surprise. I demand you go on Twitter right now, we are having a talk about this on Twitter. Like right now. Even with your sisters. Whatever. But you are telling me EVERYTHING! *squeals* I feel so happy for you two!**

**Thank you people who told me a bit about yourselves, I could definitely see a lot of us like actual friends.**

**Please forgive me if you did not like this particular chapter, I am so sorry, I tried to incorporate everyone since there were like nine people on stage...basically what I'm saying is that this whole chapter was improvised.**

**So vote for your Favorite Trish Line and I will see you guys soon!**


End file.
